Esclavo sexual
by BeAlright
Summary: La vida puede ser cruda, Eren Jaëger está consciente de ello. Perdió a sus padres a causa de una guerra y tiene que quedarse en la mansión del gobernador del distrito. Sin embargo, éste es homofóbico y Eren homosexual. —¿Por qué lo hizo? Pensé que me odiaba —Tendrás sexo conmigo a cambio de dinero —¡Por su culpa Armin murió! El dolor es la única satisfacción que él podía sentir.
1. Capítulo 1

**Atención: Este fanfic contiene escenas sexuales explícitas, tanto como palabras vulgares y violación. **Si te disgustan éstos géneros te invito a leer otro fanfic. Sin más, espero que gusten leerlo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Las guerras han existido desde remotos tiempos, en las cuales miles, hasta llegando a millones de personas han muerto cada año. Y éste siglo no sería diferente a los anteriores.

El mundo actual se ha dividido en cuatro distritos, ciudades donde la población ha sido distribuida lo más parejamente posible. Cada distrito tiene un gobernador, que es la persona más poderosa, elegida mediante un "Juego de supervivencia" realizado en cada ciudad. La idea de los líderes es mantener la paz en el mundo el tiempo más largo posible; aún así, existen gobernadores ambiciosos y sanguinarios que continúan causando guerras, ya sea por el _placer_ de asesinar o el fin de extender sus tierras.

Al comienzo, hacía aproximadamente veinte años, existieron diez distritos, cada uno gobernado por una persona capaz. Aún así, siempre existió la gente más poderosa que otros, por lo que ellos mismos se encargaron de destruir seis de los diez distritos que existían, en el cual actualmente sobrevivieron únicamente cuatro, siendo éstos los más espaciosos.

Nos situamos en la cuarta ciudad, el más extenso y con el hombre más poderoso conocido en el mundo como líder: Levi Rivaille.

Rivaille era un hombre de carácter frío y de mil demonios, estricto, calculador e inteligente. Era de baja estatura, pero aún así se situaba entre los hombres más temidos, fuertes y respetados en la historia. Tenía el cabello negro y poseía una mirada filosa, asesina.

Él era de las personas que siempre tenían mujeres a su disposición, aún así, nunca se interesó en los romances y usaba a cuanta mujer se le cruzara por delante para satisfacerse, luego las desechaba como si fuesen un viejo trapo inservible, sin llegar a involucrarse sentimentalmente con nadie. Porque así era él, nunca entendió ni entendería para qué servían los lazos que las personas con tanto esmero se aferraban.

. .

—Tks —pronunció molesto, dejando de lado los documentos e informes. Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación.

_Toc, toc_. Sintió cómo tocaban la puerta.

Dio unos pequeños pasos y abrió: —¿Qué quieres? —preguntó de mala manera, dando a entender que no estaba de buen humor. Pero la chica que estaba del otro lado no era alguien fácil de asustar.

—¿Leíste el reporte de que la familia Jaëger murió? —entró a la habitación sin el permiso del mayor y se derrumbó sobre el sofá verde que había—. Según informó la policía militar, los secuestraron para sacarles información sobre usted, ya que averiguaron que ellos trabajaban aquí...

—Lo sé —interrumpió, cerrando la puerta con cuidado—. Y temo que les hayan dicho algo relevante —se sentó nuevamente en su silla frente al escritorio. Tomó un papel arrugado y lleno de letras para arrojárselo a la mujer frente a él.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó pasándole una leve ojeada por arriba.

—Me enteré que uno de sus mocosos sobrevivió. Hazte cargo de él.

—¿Qué? —su rostro era un verdadero poema—. ¿Acaso piensas que tengo tanto tiempo libre para cuidar de un niño?

Rivaille negó lentamente con la cabeza—. No es eso. Quiero que lo investigues —terminó y volvió la vista a sus documentos.

Ella sonrió de lado y salió de la oficina del hombre.

* * *

. . .

* * *

—¿Entonces no lo conoce?

—No

Suspiró notablemente cansada y volvió a fijar su vista en él: —Está bien, gracias —el hombre asintió y ella se fue.

Había estado buscando a Eren -único sobreviviente de la familia Jaëger- para llevárselo a la mansión de Rivaille y hacerle vivir allí. Desdichadamente, parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, ya que nadie lo conocía.

—Hola —llamó la atención de una señora—, disculpe, ¿lo conoce? —preguntó enseñándole una foto de Eren. La mujer se acomodó los lentes y examinó la imagen por unos segundos, luego dirigió la mirada hacia arriba y respondió:

—Sí

Ella sonrió satisfecha y dio saltos de alegría en su mente. —¿Podría decirme dónde está?

—No estoy muy segura, ya que últimamente vaga de aquí para allá... pero suele ir a la casa de su novio —informó. La chica le miró sorprendida y repitió:

—¿Novio? —la mayor asintió—. ¿No querrá decir novi**a**? —volvió a preguntar, recalcando la última A. La señora rió y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

—El chico es homosexual.

Sería un verdadero problema, pensó tras suspirar. Había encontrado a Eren pero jamás pensó que le gustaran los chicos.

—¿Dónde vive el novio? —preguntó. Luego de unas indicaciones por parte de la señora ella agradeció y empezó su marcha.

Al pasar unos minutos yendo y viniendo, ya que no conocía mucho esas calles, finalmente llegó a la dirección donde el chico vivía: era un barrio pobre, las casas estaban devastadas y no había mucha población, lo que sí abundaban eran animales y niños vagabundos rogando por un pedazo de pan. Se le rompió el corazón, ya que la infancia que ella y el líder habían vivido era así, sin embargo recordó que tenía planes que hacer.

—Muy bien —se dijo a sí misma golpeándose levemente las mejillas. Se adentró un poco más y llegó a una vieja choza hecha de ladrillos y paja. Golpeteó la puerta y esperó pacientemente.

Unos segundos después salió un chico rubio con aspecto de mujer. A primera vista parecía una chica, pero ella se dio cuenta que no era así, ya que... le faltaban _esos_ atributos.

Sonrió. —¿Se encuentra Eren Jaëger?

El chico la miró extrañado, analizándola de pies a cabeza.

—¿Quién es usted? —su voz era suave, pero aún así firme.

—¡Oh! Qué modales los míos —rió—. Soy la mano derecha del líder, mi nombre es Hanji Zoe. ¡Mucho gusto! —se presentó entusiasma, tomando las manos del chico entre las suyas.

—Soy... —pareció titubear sobre presentarse, pero terminó por deducir que podría confiar en ella— Armin Arlert —Hanji sonrió—. Eren está dentro, pase por favor —se hizo a un lado y la chica entró.

La casa no era lujosa en lo absoluto, tenía tres habitaciones que Hanji había deducido que serían la cocina, el cuarto de baño y la habitación normal. Pasó por donde estaba el comedor y se encontró con un adolescente comiendo desesperadamente una manzana. Él enseguida se detuvo y miró amenazadormente a Hanji.

—Eren, ella es Hanji Zoe, de la mansión de Rivaille-san. Vino aquí para hablar contigo —comenzó Armin, acercándose a un lado de Eren.

—¡Mucho gusto! Soy Hanji, vine aquí para hablar contigo, Eren —ella enseguida se dirigió en dirección al chico, con intenciones de persuadirlo.

* * *

. . .

* * *

—¡Oye, espera! ¡Eren!

—¡Olvídelo! No iré

—¡Espera!

Se detuvo apoyándose en sus rodillas para recuperar el aire. Inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces hasta que creyó estar bien.

Las cosas no habían salido para nada bien, Eren no era alguien fácil de persuadir, y eso la estaba estresando. Se levantó nuevamente y tomó a los chicos por los hombros:

—Escúchame, Eren —comenzó por decir—. Lamento lo de tus padres... lamentamos —se corrigió—, es culpa nuestra que ellos hayan sido asesinados y por eso queremos que vivas con nosotros. ¿Está bien? Puedes venir con Armin si así lo deseas ¡y si no quieres puedes ir a visitarlo!, ¡pero por favor! —insistió. El chico suspiró y negó con la cabeza, otra vez.

—Lo siento, Hanji-san, pero no iré —dijo—. Acepto sus disculpas pero no es necesario que se hagan cargo de mí o de Armin, estamos bien así —dio por terminado el tema, librándose del agarre de la chica.

—Pero... ¡Eren! —gritó al ver que el chico se iba—, ¡Escúchame! ¡Si no vas Rivaille se pondrá malo! ¡Tiene un carácter de mil demonios y se la cobrará conmigo!.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

—¡Y puede que contigo también! —pero cuando terminó la frase Eren había desaparecido de su vista. Se mordió fuertemente el dedo pulgar y pegó un pequeño grito de furia. Regresó sobre sus pasos para volver al castillo. Estaba frustrada consigo misma, porque sabía que Rivaille no lo dejaría así de fácil, no porque le importara, sino porque era lo suficientemente caprichoso como para tener lo que él quisiera.

Y ella también sabía que él había mandado a alguien con ella para que la vigilara. Sabía que había escuchado la conversación completa, hasta lo de la sexualidad de Eren. Golpeó una pared frustrada. Rivaille no se quedaría de brazos cruzados frente a un homosexual, no le dejaría ir así de fácil; porque los odiaba, deseaba verlos muertos, porque era homofóbico.

* * *

. . .

* * *

—Así que no, ¿eh?

—No —respondió negando con la cabeza también. Se dejó caer sobre el mismo sofá y suspiró—. Escucha, Rivaille... deja a Eren. Olvídate de él, déjale ser feliz.

—¿Acaso crees que las personas homosexuales merecen ser felices? Esas plagas deben ser exterminadas cuanto antes —musitó su odio contra las personas con tales preferencias. Hanji volvió a suspirar y se levantó.

—¿Verdaderamente piensas así? Tiene quince años, aún no sabe de sus gustos, quizás lo haga para experimentar... pero por favor no te metas Rivaille, Eren jamás vendrá aquí ni se meterá contigo —insistió, aun que sabía que sus palabras serían en vano. Le dedicó una mirada al líder y éste corrió el rostro hacia otra dirección. Suspiró y decidió marcharse—. No te olvides que amor es amor, Rivaille, mientras se ame no importa a quién —y dicho esto se fue, dejando tras de ella el sonido del portazo.

—Tks, no pienso así —respondió para sí mismo. Alzó la vista y se fijó en la alta montaña de documentos sobre su escritorio, pero de ellos sacó prácticamente solo uno. Lo leyó y tomó el teléfono que había a un lado suyo—. Quiero a Eren Jaëger a primera hora de la mañana en mi oficina.

Cortó la comunicación y se levantó de su silla. Se dirigió a la salida pero antes volvió a ojear el papel con la información del chico; frunció el ceño y tras hacerlo pedazos lo arrojó al vote de basura.

* * *

**Hooola**

¿Qué tal? Este es el primer fanfic que subiré laaargo a esta pag~~ *signo de corazón*

Primero que nada quiero advertir que este fanfic es FUERTE, sin censura o algo de ello. Mostrará "una realidad" diferente a las que muchas de nosotras leemos con los fanfics RiRen. Las violaciones serán crudas, por lo que quedan advertidas~~

Odiarán a Rivaille, hasta yo misma lo odio al escribirlo xD Sin embargo, siempre quise escribir una historia que no sea de "flores y corazones" -FeelLikeChristianGrey- con respecto al amor de Rivaille y Eren.

* * *

Si les gustó el fanfic ¿qué tal si me dejan un comentario? Pueden poner críticas constructivas, tu opinión del capítulo o lo que sea que gusten poner. Recuerden que es lo que nos dá ánimos a seguir a las escritoras x3. Pondré un capítulo a la semana (¿Cada martes?) por si les gustó el fanfic y quieren seguir leyéndolo.

Por último, Feliz año nuevo!

Supongo que es todo... Besitos~


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2:**

* * *

—No creo que se dé por vencido, es decir, ya sabes cómo es Rivaille —suspiró Hanji tras darle un sorbo a su café—. Y eso que hasta estuve dispuesta a rogarle de rodillas.

—No lo creo de ti —rió disimuladamente—, es decir, ¡eres Hanji! —exclamó con una sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿No se supondría que tú y Rivaille se llevan bien?

—Supongo que es lo que creen todos, Ymir.

La chica soltó un "Ja" y se desplomó sobre una de las sillas de la biblioteca.

Ymir era una especie de conocida para Hanji, aun que en ocasiones solían hablar sobre temas triviales y para nada interesantes. Ella manejaba una de las tropas militares del distrito, una de las chicas más poderosas de allí.

—Como sea, ¿qué tal las cosas? —preguntó Hanji repentinamente interesada.

Ymir suspiró y colocó sus manos en la cabeza— Es un verdadero problema —comenzó por decir, aún con la vista baja—. Tal parece que en el primer distrito han habido algunas guerras por parte de los ciudadanos para cambiar de líder, según dicen Pixis está demasiado viejo para gobernar.

Dot Pixis era el gobernador del primer distrito. Era un hombre viejo y amaba beber, aunque no fuera totalmente alcohólico; solía ser amable con todos y bondadoso. Nadie sabía cómo había llegado a ser el más fuerte con la edad que tenía.

—Viejo y borracho —dijo Hanji—, siempre tiene una botella de alcohol en sus manos. Podríamos esperar eso de los ciudadanos —Ymir soltó una sonrisa burlesca—. Aún así, Ymir, ¿eso qué tiene que ver con nuestro distrito?

Repentinamente la mirada de la chica se volvió seria. —Christa me ha informado que, según parece, luego de tener un nuevo líder vendrán a retar a Rivaille para expandir sus territorios.

Y eso significaba guerra.

—¿Qué? —espetó Hanji estupefacta. Ymir asintió.

—No tenemos muchos detalles sobre el tema, pero será un verdadero dolor de cabeza —cerró sus ojos por un segundo y apoyó su cabeza sobre la mesa—. ¿Le informarás a Rivaille?

—Creo que sería más conveniente tener una reunión con los altos cargos también, sabes que el enano es muy imprudente y atacaría primero, aún cuando tenemos un tratado de paz —comentó.

Ymir sonrió y la mayor se despidió.

Estaba enfadada, habían pasado cerca de diez años cuando el distrito cuatro tuvo su última guerra y no había salido _nada_ bien; muchas personas habían muerto, incluyendo al anterior líder. Lo bueno que llegó después es que Rivaille asumió el cargo, desde entonces todo ha estado pacífico... **hasta ahora.** Dobló en una esquina y de un portazo se encerró en su habitación. Necesitaba pensar.

* * *

. . .

* * *

—¿Qué? —la sorpresa era lo único que adoraba el rostro de Armin. El chico a su lado asintió y corrió su mirada hacia otra dirección.

—Me he entrado hace unos minutos. Según parece unos soldados han venido y llevado a Eren hacia la mansión —repitió nuevamente.

—Jean... ¿estás seguro? —preguntó con el miedo reflejado en sus fracciones. ¿Para qué necesitaban ellos a Eren? Quizás... y solo quizás... ¿sería por la mujer que ayer había ido a su hogar? ¿El líder era tan obstinado como para raptar a Eren?.

Jean Kirschtein era uno de los amigos de la infancia de la joven pareja. Poseía un cabello castaño y ojos de igual color, su mirada era dura pero aún así con sus amigos solía ser más suave. Tenía la misma edad que ellos.

Asintió.

—Supongo que... —mordió su dedo pulgar—, ¿deberíamos esperar unos días? Quizás lo necesitan para unos asuntos y vuelva pronto —se sugirió a sí mismo, ya que Jean no era una persona muy... _inteligente_ que digamos.

—Unos días espera, y si no yo mismo te llevaré a la mansión —ofreció Jean. Él no podría ser muy brillante, pero era un genio con los caballos y todo lo que tenga que ver con transporte. Armin aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Sólo espero que no sea nada malo —terminó preocupado.

. . .

Miró en dirección contraria nuevamente y se sintió repugnado. ¿Por qué había mandado a secuestrar a un mocoso homosexual? Se había preguntado miles y millones de veces, aún así no llegaba a una conclusión razonable.

Eren en ese momento tenía el rostro de una damisela en apuros, algo que molestó aún más a Rivaille. El chico tenía el rostro sonrojado aunque en sus fracciones se notaba que estaba preocupado, y evadía lo más que podía la fiera mirada de Rivaille, aunque de vez en cuando le daba una rápida ojeada.

—Se-señor... disculpe —su voz era lenta, tartamudeaba por los nervios y su rostro se encendió aún más—..., ¿me necesitaba para algo? —preguntó viendo levemente en dirección al mayor.

—¿Para qué necesitaría a alguien como tú? —eso mismo se preguntó internamente. Estaba enojado consigo mismo, en ocasiones no podía controlar sus caprichos y éstos más tarde lo molestaban. Eren se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta y lo observó curioso, no eran necesarias las palabras para saber lo que quería saber—. A partir de hoy te quedarás aquí a vivir. Tendrás un salario por los trabajos y la libertad de ir donde gustes en un apropiado horario —dijo. Había recordado que el mocoso era hijo de los sirvientes que murieron. Era una buena excusa.

—¿Es... por mis padres? —Rivaille le miró y asintió rápidamente, aún con la vista fija en él—. ¡No es ne-necesario! ¡Enserio! Ayer se lo dije a Hanji-san, no es necesario que se hagan responsables de mí —trató de convencer a Rivaille. Lo cierto era que sí necesitaba un hogar donde vivir y un salario mínimo siquiera, pero **no **con _él_, le tenía un profundo terror a ese hombre.

—No soy una persona paciente ni repetitiva, mocoso —dijo lentamente, Eren se sorprendió por la palabra, aún así no dijo nada—, he mandado a mis hombres para que recojan tus cosas, ahora sígueme. Te llevaré a tu habitación.

Eren quiso protestar, pero sabía que no le convenía en lo absoluto. Conocía a la perfección los rumores sobre la personalidad de Rivaille, sobre su fuerza y no quería ser víctima de ella. Suspiró y siguió al mayor, quien ya había dejado la habitación.

Estuvieron en un incómodo silencio -o al menos para Eren- hasta que, luego de cruzar y doblar varios pasillos, llegaron a una habitación de las más alejadas posibles. Entraron y encontraron una habitación lujosa, en todos los aspectos. Todo valía muchísimo dinero.

—Te quedarás aquí a partir de ahora —dijo Rivaille dándole paso a Eren para entrar.

—Oh... es... genial —comentó, estaba realmente sorprendido. Dio unos pasos, hasta quedar en el centro, y observó con fascinación hasta el más pequeño detalle. Se volteó en dirección al mayor y sonrió: —¡Gracias, Rivaille-sama!

Rivaille mordió su lengua de la furia y miró expectante al chico que se acercaba a él. Notó que tenía intenciones de continuar la conversación, pero él fue más rápido y dijo fuertemente y seco:

—No te me acerques.

Eren quedó estupefacto en su lugar y no movió ni un dedo más. Estaba sorprendido.

—No pienses que tengo algún tipo de afecto en ti, estoy haciendo esto por obligación —dijo—. Si fuera por mí te asesinaría en este mismo momento —un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de Eren y se tensó aún más.

—Discúlpeme pero... ¿qué le he hecho? —preguntó. Era la primera vez que lo veía en su vida y no pensó que había hecho algo lo suficientemente malvado como para que el gobernador de su distrito le deseara la muerte tan desesperadamente.

—No soporto a las personas homosexuales —dijo. Volteó su cuerpo y se fue por el mismo sendero por el cual le había traído al chico a su habitación.

Ah... ahora había entendido. Sonrió tristemente y apoyó su espalda en el marco de la puerta, mirando vacíamente hacía el lugar donde el mayor había desaparecido. Dejó que ambas manos cayeran a un costado de su cuerpo y se recostó lentamente allí mismo; después de todo, siempre era culpable porque le gustaran las personas de su mismo género.

—Está bien —aceptó—. No hay problema, Eren... siempre ha sido así —se dijo a sí mismo cerrando los ojos—. Es tu culpa por ser homosexual...

* * *

. . .

* * *

—Así que ya trajiste a Eren, ¿no? —preguntó Hanji entrando deliberadamente a la habitación de Rivaille. Éste la miró con una mirada fulminante, aún así ella no temió.

—No lo soporto —dijo levantándose de su cama.

—¿Entonces por qué lo trajiste? Eres homofóbico después de todo —suspiró, masajeando el puente de su nariz suavemente. Miró expectante a Rivaille pero sabía que no tenía nada que decir. Cerró la puerta tras de ella y se sentó a un lado del hombre—. Como sea, Rivaille, hay noticias.

—¿Qué?

—Según parece asesinaron a Pixis y un nuevo chico tomó control del distrito uno, hay rumores de que está aliado con el distrito tres, según dicen está saliendo con la chica —informó.

Rivaille le miró desinteresadamente. —¿Eso qué diablos tiene que ver con nosotros? Llega al punto ya, Hanji —ordenó.

—Supuse que lo averiguarías tú solo —suspiró y le miró fijamente a los ojos—. Están aliados, Rivaille... quieren territorios y el cuatro es perfecto para ellos, ¿entiendes?

Rivaille frunció el ceño y suspiró molesto: —Prepara una reunión. Ahora —ordenó y Hanji se retiró rápidamente de la habitación—. Así que guerra... ¿eh?

* * *

Holu:DDD *sonrisa de felicidad*

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, fav's y follows. 7u7 Hicieron mi corazoncito feliz c: -inserte signo de corazón aquí-

**taruga** Antes que nada gracias por dejarme tu review c: Y gracias a ti por leerlo/tres. Haha Y no, tranquila que en su relación con Armin es Eren el seme xD A mí personalmente no me gusta esta pareja, pero debía hacerla :v. En un principio mi idea fue hacer algo parecido a THG, pero lo único que salió fueron los Juegos (remotamente parecidos) y la idea de los distritos. Me he leído los libros y... ¡I'm tributo! .lll.

**Pandicorniio **Gracias(? a mí también me gusta cuando Rivaille se viola a Eren, y las caras y gemidos que pone siempre el uke 7u7 -vomita arcoíris-. Lo de que es homofóbico y violara a Eren sé que suena bastante ilógico, pero recuerda que las acciones que siempre hace Rivaille tienen un motivo. Más adelante escribiré sobre su pasado y verán el "por qué". Gracias por tu review!:DD

**Nata-alias-Nino** -Se sonroja sonrojadamente(?- Gracias ;A; Yo también ya te amo(? xD Y quédate tranquila, intentaré hacerte odiar a Rivaille lo más que me salga Haha Adwquisa Nos vemos en el árbol u/u Gracias por tu review /tres.

**SaskiaKazeElric** Lsaduqwi Me alegra que te haya gustado ;A; Prometeré terminarla, ya que suelo ser bastante irresponsable con los fanfics D:! Gracias por tu review! c:

**A Charlie le gusta el pollo** -convulsiona con tu nick- A mí también me gusta el pollo. Choca la aleta(? xDD Yo también odio tener que odiar a Rivaille, pero por otro lado amo odiarlo :c Espero que te guste el fic ;a; Gracias por tu review:DDD

**kimcarmel** Ñsdopqwlmsa Gracias(? Bueno, yo no digo que odie los fics empalagosos, pero... sí, son un tantito dah xd Gracias por tu review & espero que el capítulo no se te haya hecho tan así xD.

Espero que su martes sea genial & lamento si les aburrí con este capítulo ;A; pero no puedo apresurar la trama.

* * *

Si te gustó o no, o si gustas insultar a alguno de los personajes o a mí(? Tanto como si quieres dejar la opinión sobre el capítulo... Déjame un review que lo contestaré cada martes x3.

Nos vemos la semana que viene~


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3:**

* * *

Estaba muy seriamente cabreado. Todos los capitanes eran unos completos inútiles, es mas, ni siquiera merecían tener el puesto que tenían. ¿Merecen estar en la policía militar temiéndole a la guerra? ¡Cobardes!

—Cálmate, Rivaille —le había susurrado Hanji tras darle un leve codazo.

—¿Entonces me están diciendo que prefieren esperar a que ataquen antes de atacar? —volvió a repetir la misma pregunta el hombre, y una vez más volvió a observar el asentimiento de las personas presentes—. Tks, cobardes.

—Rivaille-sama, creemos que es lo mejor, ya que son rumores que se han expandido hasta llegar a nuestras tierras —habló Christa, la capitana del Equipo de Inteligencia—. Disculpe nuestra incompetencia, pero aún nuestros agentes no encuentran pruebas contundentes para afirmar un ataque.

El hombre apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y su colocó su cabeza sobre las manos, pensativo. —¿Cuántos hombres tienes en los distritos? —preguntó, mirándola fijamente.

—Actualmente hay veinte hombres, aunque habíamos enviado cerca de cuarenta —informó.

—¿Qué sucedió con los otros?

—Fueron asesinados.

Soltó un suspiro molesto.

—Entonces saben que hay gente de nuestro distrito infiltrados.

Christa asintió avergonzada.

Lo cierto que una de las reglas del tratado de paz era que ningún soldado, ex-soldado o familiar de éstos podría entrar a otros distritos por el temor de que se enteraran de información secreta y la divulgaran.

—Tráelos de regreso —ordenó. La rubia lo miró sorprendida y él procedió a explicar: —Lo mejor será que esperemos un tiempo antes de infiltrar nuevas personas.

—Pero, señor, ¿no sería demasiado difícil? Es sumamente complicado infiltrar a personas hacia otros distritos siendo soldados —opinó otro capitán.

—No, esta vez no serán soldados. Serán ciudadanos —las expresiones de todos demostraban el desconcierto que les había brindado las palabras de Rivaille, hasta la misma Hanji estaba sorprendida.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Finalmente, luego de cerca de tres horas discutiendo sin parar el plan para defenderse había sido terminado. Y Rivaille estaba exhausto. En ocasiones deseaba abandonar todo al diablo y ser la persona sin responsabilidades que era antes, aunque viviera en extrema pobreza no tenía que preocuparse de guerras absurdas como esa.

Llegó a su oficina y se desplomó elegantemente sobre la silla frente al escritorio. Suspiró. Aún debía de terminar de firmas varios documentos y contestar cartas de ciudadanos exigiéndole más cosas. ¡Diablos! Si querían seguridad, que entrasen al ejército y la tendrían.

Cerró los ojos fastidiado y su mente recordó que tenía un molesto visitante que no había alimentado desde ayer. Golpeó el escritorio y de paso tomó el teléfono marcando un número.

—Alimenta al niño Jaëger —ordenó. Luego de recibir la respuesta positiva del otro lado cortó el teléfono y volvió a marcar otro número. La conversación fue aún más breve, solo dos palabras que ambos sabían que significaban: — Ven inmediatamente.

* * *

. . .

* * *

_Toc, toc_ golpearon la puerta suavemente. Eren se levantó de su cama y abrió, grata fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un suculento plato de comida, eran alimentos que jamás en su vida había tenido el privilegio de comer. Agradeció rápidamente y llevó la bandeja en dirección a su ordenada mesa de luz.

Lo cierto es que las pocas cosas que tenía habían llegado con éxito e intactas. Después de todo lo que le había dicho Rivaille era verdad. Suspiró y comió lentamente, degustando cada bocado. Al terminar se levantó rápidamente y tomó nuevamente la bandeja -ahora vacía- y se dirigió a la salida.

Luego de la "confesión" de Rivaille hacia su persona había salido a conocer la enorme mansión, ya que si sería su nuevo _hogar_ no podría perderse... Pero lo cierto era que la mayoría de los pasillos eran exactamente iguales.

—¿Dónde estoy? —susurró para sí mismo. Volteó la cabeza en otras direcciones y decidió tomar el pasillo de la derecha, seguro que por allí estaría la cocina. Camino un par de metros hasta que llegó a una habitación que, estaba seguro, había visitado antes. Sin embargo, al igual que los pasillos, las puertas de las habitaciones eran exactamente iguales a las otras.

Golpeó y, al no sentir a nadie responder, abrió lentamente. Asomó levemente el rostro y su rostro se puso del color de un tomate maduro. ¡Estaba Rivaille teniendo relaciones con una mujer!

—¡Lo siento! —dijo en un tono innecesariamente alto. Rivaille le dedicó una mirada asesina y su rostro se tiñó aún más de rojo—. Pe-pensé que esta-estaba la cocina... ¡Lo sien-siento! —Se disculpó tartamudeando, ya que los nervios le estaban a flor de piel.

—Ya vete, mocoso —ordenó el mayor aún con la mujer encima suyo. Habían detenido sus actos, sin embargo las posiciones eran las mismas.

Eren cerró fuertemente la puerta y salió corriendo en dirección contraria con el rostro encendido. No se dio cuenta en el momento y se topó con Hanji, más bien, la atropelló, por lo que terminaron los dos en el piso.

—¡Oh, Eren! —comentó energética la mujer—, ¿Qué tal? —preguntó, sin embargo notó algo extraño con el chico—. Oye, ¿qué pasa con tu rostro?

Eren sintió nuevamente las mejillas arder aún más, si era posible.

—Quería llevar la bandeja a la cocina... sin embargo no sé dónde está —comenzó con un bajo murmuro, por lo que Hanji tuvo que acercarse más—... toqué una puerta pero parecía que no había nadie dentro, entré y... estaba Rivaille-san y una chica... teniendo... —agachó el rostro sonrojado.

Hanji estalló en risa. —¡Ha ha ha! —rió fuertemente—, ¡Con que era eso! —sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas—. Está bien, Eren. Rivaille suele traer mujeres a su oficina para... satisfacerse, si lo podemos decir así, cuando se encuentra frustrado —explicó observando la reacción del chico. Él suspiró y volvió la cabeza a ella.

—¿Me dirías... dónde está la cocina?

—¡Oh! ¡Claro! —aceptó—, sígueme —dijo levantándose. Le dio una mano a Eren y tras cruzar unos cuantos pasillos llegaron—. La mansión suele ser grande, por lo que los primeros días es fácil perderse, pero no te preocupes —sonrió tratando de consolarlo.

—Está bien —sonrió—, gracias, Hanji-san.

Después de su breve charla Eren se despidió de Hanji y regresó a su habitación.

* * *

. . .

* * *

_Tic, tac._

El silencio era absoluto en su habitación, no volaba ni siquiera las moscas por allí y el único sonido escaso que había era su respiración y los latidos del corazón.

Eren estaba acostado sobre su inmensa y cómoda cama con los brazos atrás de la cabeza, usándolos como almohada. Lo cierto era que no tenía ni una pizca de sueño y apenas eran las seis. Bostezó por el aburrimiento y entonces recordó: "_puedes ir a la casa de tu novio cuando gustes_". Sonrió y se levantó.

—Me pregunto si habrá terminado... —susurró para sí mismo, refiriéndose a la escena que presenció de Rivaille, avergonzado. Salió lentamente de su habitación y empezó nuevamente su rumbo.

Derecha, derecha, izquierda, la tercera puerta. Se repetía constantemente por miedo a perderse nuevamente en la inmensa mansión. Suspiró de alivio al ver la puerta desgastada de la oficina de Rivaille, seguramente se encontraría allí. Alzó la mano, listo para golpear, pero en ese instante se detuvo.

—¿Y si se molesta? —volvió a preguntarse. De repente se puso nervioso y las manos le empezaron a sudar. ¡Había olvidado que el mismo hombre le había dicho ser homofóbico!. Tragó y cerró los ojos, entonces en el momento en que su puño chocó contra la puerta, alguien la abrió desde dentro: era Rivaille.

Le dedicó una de sus típicas miradas fulminantes. —¿Qué quieres? —dijo frustrado.

—Eh... verá... —no sabía cómo comenzar sin que él se molestara—, necesito salir.

—¿Dónde irás? —preguntó. No tenía ninguna curiosidad, aún así era su deber el saber.

—Bueno... —sus mejillas se sonrojaron—, iré a la casa de mi... —¿novio? No podía decir eso, pues sabía la reacción que tendría el mayor— mi pareja —concluyó.

—Tres horas —dijo alzando las cejas—. Supongo que tendrás tu tiempo para hacer lo que te plazca con ese mocoso —finalizó retirándose.

Eren dibujó en su rostro una minúscula sonrisa y asintió voltéandose hacia la salida. Salió por primera vez de la mansión y se dio cuenta de que era más lujosa de lo que jamás podría imaginarse; su entrada era inmensa y requería de varios minutos para salir hacia la ciudad, pero no le importaba, _todo con tal de ver a Armin_, pensó.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento no se dio cuenta que estaba en la entrada de la casa del rubio. Golpeó un par de veces – aun que Armin le había dicho que no lo hiciera, ya que era su casa, pero de igual forma no le gustaba irrumpir–, sin embargo nadie contestó. Golpeó otra vez y nada.

—¿Armin? —llamó desde fuera—, ¿estás en casa? ¿Armin?

Se le hizo extraño que el rubio no estuviera, ya que no era de salir mucho. Así que por primera vez en años irrumpió en su casa. Al entrar lo único que lo recibió fue el silencio. Recorrió la pequeña casa una y otra vez y salió resignado.

—Supongo que no podremos vernos —murmuró molesto.

Suspiró y decidió regresar a la mansión, y justo cuando estaba listo para marcharse una voz conocida lo llamó:

—¡Öi! ¡Eren! —el nombrado volteó su cabeza y grata fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Jean.

—¡Jean! —saludó—, ¿has visto a Armin?

El castaño parpadeó un par de veces y susurró: —¿Cómo? ¿Aún no lo sabes? —Eren mostró confusión en su rostro y sus ojos pedían explicación—. Supuse que se verían —se dijo a sí mismo—. Armin fue llevado hace unas horas a la mansión.

—¿Qué?

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de miedo. Quizás lo estaba imaginando, tal vez se debía a otra razón, aún así en el fondo sabía que no podía ser cierto, ya que Armin no tenía asuntos con la mansión.

—El líder ha pedido llevárselo.

* * *

. . .

* * *

No podía ser cierto. No podía serlo. ¿Por qué Armin? Pensó que con humillarlo a él ya sería suficiente, ¿pero también a él?. "Tranquilízate, Eren" se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, la calma era lo único que no tenía.

Corrió aún más deprisa y entró a la mansión. ¡Debía hablar con Rivaille!

—¡Rivaille-san! —llamó una y otra vez por todos los pasillos por los que pasaba, aún así no encontraba señales de él.

—¡Eren! —gritó Hanji tras él—. ¡Espera, cálmate! ¡Rivaille está en una reunión! —continuó gritando.

Eren pareció reaccionar y se detuvo en su lugar. No se había dado cuenta que le faltaba la respiración.

—¿¡Dónde está Armin, Hanji-san!? —preguntó exasperado.

—¿Armin? —repitió confundida.

—¡El rubio, mi novio! —ahora no le interesaba que las personas que rondaban por allí pensaran cualquier cosa sobre él.

—Ah... ¡el rubio! —sonrió—. Tranquilo, está bien. Se encuentra en la reunión con Rivaille y otros chicos más de la ciudad, no es nada de lo que te preocupes...

—¿Reunión? ¿Con Rivaille-san? —repitió confuso—, ¿qué asuntos tiene Armin para tener una reunión con él?

Hanji pareció dudar por unos segundos, pero terminó respondiendo: —Es un tema algo... delicado. Será mejor que el chico te lo explique al salir —le dijo—. Por cierto, Eren, Rivaille no sabe que Armin es tu novio, así que si toma _esa_ decisión no es porque esté implicado a ti. ¿De acuerdo?

¿Decisión? ¿Cuál decisión? Quiso preguntarlo, sin embargo las palabras no le salían y lo único que hizo fue asentir.

—Bien, ¡adiós! —se despidió moviendo la mano de una dirección a otra sonriente.

—Adiós... —correspondió.

* * *

. . .

* * *

No sabía qué hacer. Había esperado allí cerca de dos horas y media y aún no había rastro de que terminase la reunión. Suspiró molesto y se derrumbó sobre el sofá cerca de la sala.

—¿Qué decisión? ¿Qué diablos es esto? —se dijo a sí mismo malhumorado. Odiaba esperar.

Un ruido agudo lo distrajo de su conversación consigo mismo y volteó el rostro. La puerta donde la conferencia había sido dada estaba siendo lentamente abierta, y luego las personas comenzaron a salir una tras otra. Varios chicos que había visto en la ciudad estaban allí, por lo que hizo que su curiosidad aumentara aún más.

Finalmente vio salir una cabellera rubia de entre la multitud. Saltó de su asiento y fue en dirección a él.

—¡Armin! —exclamó feliz, dándole un abrazo.

—Oh... Eren —sonrió—. ¿Supiste que estaba aquí?

—Sí —dijo feliz con una sonrisa que abarcaba gran parte de su rostro. Luego tras del rubio vio a Rivaille y su gesto se esfumó de inmediato. Armin pareció notarlo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estuviste con él? —preguntó. Armin deshizo el abrazo y agachó el rostro.

—Necesitamos hablar... Eren —pidió. El chico le miró extrañado pero aún así asintió.

—Sígueme... vamos a mi habitación.

Armin en silencio le siguió. Eren se preguntaba qué sucedía, ya que el chico no era de ser muy callado a pesar de su apariencia estando con él, aún así no dijo nada. El aire era pesado y el silencio incómodo, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la habitación. Hizo pasar primero a Armin y tras él entró. Se sentó en su cama y golpeó suavemente a su lado para que el rubio se sentara.

—¿Qué sucede? —decidió romper el silencio Eren, ya que parecía que su pareja no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

—Yo... Eren... —no sabía cómo decírselo—, fui a la reunión porque me convocaron para —miró de reojo a Eren y agachó aún más el rostro— irme al primer distrito —terminó.

_Uno... dos... tres..._ contó mentalmente.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó sorprendido—, ¿¡por qué!? —pidió sacudiéndolo de los hombros.

—Sabes que infiltran agentes en cubierto a otros distritos para saber información de éstos, ¿no? —preguntó, a lo que el chico asintió—. Bueno, parece ser que los líderes de los distritos se han enterado y los han asesinado. Por esa razón se ha decidido infiltrar civiles de los que la mayoría de la humanidad desconoce...

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás? —preguntó observando el vacío.

—No lo sé... puede que un par de años... o que sea para siempre —respondió, sabiendo el dolor que le causaría a Eren—. Así que, por favor escucha y no preguntes, Eren... —pidió—, hagamos el amor por última vez... y luego nos olvidaremos, ¿está bien?...

_¿Por qué siempre se llevan a las personas que tú más quieres?_

Lágrimas empezaron a salir por ambas partes, el dolor se sentía hasta en el aire y nadie dijo nada después. Sería su forma de despedirse, hasta quién sabe cuánto tiempo... si es que Armin regresaba. El dolor les deshizo el corazón a ambos, pero por un instante lo olvidaron, sería la última vez que estarían juntos.

Y con ese amargo pensamiento fundieron sus bocas en un beso que jamás olvidarían.

—Te amo, Armin... jamás te olvidaré —le susurró.

—No me hagas esto... por favor —suplicó incrementando aún más su llanto. Los dulces labios de su amantes callaron las lágrimas por unos segundos y tras separarse él respondió: —También te amo, Eren... volveremos a encontrarnos en otra vida —murmuró apegando sus frentes.

Y luego hicieron el amor. De una forma dulce, romántica, sin nada lujurioso de por medio, sólo amor. Eran ellos en un mundo destrozado que sus corazones hicieron únicamente para que pudieran vivirlo.

"_Adiós_" susurraron al unísono para jamás volver a verse.

* * *

.

.

.

(?

Ok. Puede que el capítulo haya sido medio relleno o algo por el estilo, pero es necesario y al mismo tiempo no xD (? Acá vemos que Armin se va y... Eren sufre y... ¡El próximo capítulo tiene lemmon! :DD

Al principio pensé en escribir el lemmon entre Armin y Eren... pero no ! Sinceramente no me los imagino haciéndolo UwU.

Bueno... ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows & favs! Me hacen muy, muy feliz*-* Gracias a todas y todos (Si es que hay algún chico[?]).

**Charlie Juan Roberto del Coso** añsldwq0sako Tus nicknames me matan D: Son genialosos asñdwakl. En el próximo capítulo y los siguientes Eren sufrirá muchote(? así que prepara your heart U/U (? xDDD. Gracias por tu review*-*.

**animezerogirl **Aww, gracias por tu fav, follow & coment*-* Me alegra mucho que te guste c: Intento hacer lo mejor para meterme en el papel de los personajes cada vez que hago un diálogo ;A; en especial en Rivaille, el condenado tiene una personalidad complicada xD.

**manzanaverdeypeluda** Lo sé... lo sé uQu pero... es que... Rivaille... ¡Ahh! No puedo decirte nada :c Pero te aseguro que cuando leas el por qué entenderás xD No puedo dar spoilers ;Q; Gracias por tu review /tres. Psdt. Los pelitos de tu manzana son sensualones u/U (? xDD

**dametsuna** Tenlo... porque el pobre sufrirá(? xD Gracias por tu review!.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ;Q; Si tienen alguna crítica o algo, déjenmela para mejorar porfi xD.

Una última cosa que decidirá el final de la historia... **¿Quieren a Armin vivo o muerto?** Añasdnhj.

Nos vemos el próximo martes! w


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4:**

* * *

Ese día caía justamente viernes 13. Eren rió por la ironía que le causaba aquella situación.

El sol apenas estaba saliendo por el horizonte y el chico se encontraba despierto, observando la cabellera rubia que tenía apoyada en sus brazos. No había podido dormir prácticamente nada por el pensamiento de que Armin se iría y probablemente nunca lo volvería a ver. Porque siendo realistas, si entras a otro distrito son muy pocas las posibilidades de salir.

—Hmn... —se despertaba su amante. Abrió lentamente los ojos y bostezó—. Buenos días, Eren —saludó, el castaño le correspondió el saludo y depositó sus labios sobre los del chico, dándose un tierno beso. Ambos sonrieron—. Debo irme, Eren —avisó. El otro asintió tristemente y se encaminó a la ducha.

—¿Vendrás por última vez? —preguntó, refiriéndose a darse una ducha juntos.

—Lo siento —negó—, necesito irme. Luego de que tú entres me ducharé yo —dijo. Eren asintió y sin muchos ánimos tomó algo de ropa y entró al baño que tenía en su habitación. Armin agachó el rostro y tomó de entre sus desparramadas ropas una carta que había escrito, la dejó sobre la cama y salió de la habitación.

* * *

. . .

* * *

_Uno..._

_Dos..._

_Tres..._

—¿Tuve a dos mocosos teniendo sexo en esta mansión?

—Pues... si así quieres verlo.

—Tks.

Rivaille por supuesto que no sabía que Armin era la pareja de Eren, y que aquella noche se había quedado en la habitación del castaño.

Una mueca de asco se formó en su rostro y suspiró visiblemente molesto.

—¿Dónde están?

—En la habitación de Eren.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño. Estaba cinco minutos atrasado, y eso a sus ojos era algo imperdonable.

Había reclutado a ciudadanos sin pasado o familia ideales para la misión. Les había hecho firmar un contrato de confidencialidad específicamente por si a alguno se le ocurría meter la pata y divulgar información valiosa.

Aquella idea era infiltrarlos en los distintos distritos para encontrar información que pudiera servirles acerca de los rumores sobre la guerra, sin embargo dudaba de varias personas allí presente. Y eso incluía al mocoso amante de Jaëger.

—Disculpen que llegue tarde —entró Armin con la cabeza gacha—. Tuve algunos... asuntos —se excusó y sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse. Rivaille notó el gesto, sin embargo no hizo nada más que fruncir el ceño y asentir.

—Comencemos el plan —habló el mayor interrumpiendo los murmullos que habían. Todos voltearon voltearon su rostro y escucharon atentamente—. Antes que nada, dejen que les advierta que, si divulgan esta información a cualquier otra persona que no esté aquí, se pueden dar por muerto —advirtió el hombre con gesto amenazador. Todos asintieron y él también lo hizo—. Bien... —comenzó.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Pasó cerca de una hora hasta que todos entendieron el plan y lo pusieron en marcha. Rivaille estaba sumamente estresado, tratar con mocosos nunca fue lo suyo.

Salió finalmente de la inmensa habitación y se dirigió a su oficina, aún tenía temas importantes que tratar ajenos a la guerra.

* * *

. . .

* * *

_Tic, tac_

_Tic, tac_

_Tic, tac_

"_Discúlpame"_

Forzó a que el llanto no saliera de su garganta, sin embargo sus ojos estaban cristalinos. Volvió a leer la misma carta una y otra vez, aún en shock. Apretó fuertemente sus párpados y dejó aquella nota donde la encontró. Se sentó en la cama y sostuvo su cabeza con los brazos.

"_Si lo estás leyendo seguramente yo ya no esté, Eren. Quiero decirte algo que hace un tiempo estuve pensando, pero nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo hasta ahora: __Quédate con Rivaille-san. Olvídate de mí, porque moriré._

_Sé la razón por la cual me enviaron a mí y a mucho de nuestros conocidos a los distritos: __Es porque no somos nadie. Nadie nos extrañará si morimos o desaparecemos,_

_Es un plan perfecto, ¿no te parece? Enviar a personas totalmente ajenas al mundo para reclutar información, y si mueren, no sucederá nada porque nunca fueron alguien quienes debieron existir._

_Te pido que no culpes a Rivaille-san sobre esta decisión, ya que es algo entendible y es mejor sacrificar algunas vidas que millones. Espero que comprendas, ya que sé que eres alguien inteligente. _

_Quiero que te olvides de mi existencia y vivas feliz, por favor._

_Muéstrale al mundo esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes, no te rindas por alguien tan insignificante como yo._

_Gracias por los recuerdos bonitos que hicimos durante estos años. Y discúlpame también._

_Te ama, Armin_"

No pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de su garganta. ¿Olvidarlo? Cómo podría hacerlo, si fue la única razón por la cual fue feliz. ¿Vivir feliz? Nunca podría si no era con él.

Tomó nuevamente la carta y la apretó contra su pecho. Sería el único recuerdo que tendría de Armin. Agachó su rostro y dejó que los sollozos fueran cada vez más sonoros. Ya no le importaba nada, Armin se había ido, él también lo sabía.

—Lo siento, Armin —pronunció. _"Quédate con Rivaille_" jamás podría hacerlo, ni mucho menos después de enterarse de que fue suya la culpa. Si Rivaille no hubiera aparecido, nada de esto habría pasado, y ellos seguirían siendo felices. Con ese pensamiento se limpió las lágrimas con el puño de la camisa y salió de la habitación.

Los fuertes pasos de furia que daba Eren retumbaban sobre los pasillos, el silencio de aquella mansión le ponía los nervios de punta. Las personas con las que chocaba les miraba extrañado, sin embargo él los ignoraba. No estaba de humor.

—¡Rivaille! —gritó entrando a la fuerza a la oficina del mayor. Volteó en todas las direcciones hasta que lo encontró descansando sobre el viejo sofá verde. Fue en dirección suya y lo tomó por la camisa, levantándolo.

El hombre abrió los ojos y su mirada fulminante se dirigió a Eren. —Suéltame, mocoso —ordenó de notable mal humor, sin embargo a Eren no le afectó.

—Es su culpa —dijo. Rivaille le miró extrañado—, ¡Si no fuera por usted Armin estaría a salvo! ¡Sería feliz! ¡No tendría que temerle a la muerte como le teme ahora! —gritó, a lo que el mayor entendió la razón de su enfado. Sin embargo, nunca dijo que estaría _de acuerdo._

—Suéltame, mocoso —volvió a repetir, aún así las palabras no llegaban a los oídos de Eren.

—¿¡Por qué es así!? ¿¡Por qué me encerró aquí y mandó a Armin a otro distrito!? —exigía—, ¡Si tanto odio nos tiene nos hubiera matado! ¡Aún así... ponernos a sufrir así es muy cruel! ¿¡Se siente feliz!? ¿¡Está feliz homofóbico de mierda!? —su rostro estaba rojo por la falta de aire que le causaba gritar y el enojo que sentía.

—Suéltame —volvió a repetir por tercera vez. A continuación le brindó un golpe a Eren e invirtió los papeles: ahora era él quien tomaba por el cuello de la camisa al chico—. Escúchame, mocoso. Nada de esto te incumbe a ti, son decisiones importantes para todo el distrito, no tiene nada que ver con ustedes —comenzó. Sin embargo Eren no escuchaba y continuaba insultando. Lo golpeó contra el escritorio, logrando que el castaño se callara—. ¡Si fuera mi decisión ustedes y todos los homosexuales de este planeta estarían bajo tierra! —gritó.

—¡Entonces hágalo! ¡Máteme! —enfrentó—. ¡Mutíleme, vióleme, lo que quiera! ¡Ya no me importa!

—Entonces, ¿es eso lo que quieres? —le susurró a un par de centímetros de su rostro—. Me pregunto qué se sentirá... ¿eres tú o él? Me refiero al pasivo... —la burla era notable en su rostro, lo que hizo que Eren ardiera aún más en rabia—. ¿Les gusta sentirse como una mujer? ¿Ser dominados así por otro hombre? Pues muy bien...

Se quitó de encima del chico y se dirigió a la salida. Trancó con seguro la puerta y volteó nuevamente en dirección a Eren. Se quitó lentamente la corbata hasta llegar donde el chico, quien le miraba con una mueca mezclada entre miedo, odio y curiosidad. Tomó las manos del chico y las elevó por encima de su cabeza, donde las ató con la corbata que traía en manos. Sonrió de medio lado y pronunció:

—He escuchado que esto les excita... ¿no es así? Ser poseídos por una persona de esta manera... —comenzó por desabrochar la camisa del chico, logrando que sufriera un espasmo al sentir las frías mano sobre sus pezones y con extrema presión empezó por acariciarlos.

—De-detente... —pidió Eren, con las fuerzas abandonándole—, ¡no quiero! ¡Detente! —exclamó al sentir como su cuello era besado violentamente por el mayor. Las patadas que lanzaba no le eran muy útiles ya que Rivaille tenía mayor fuerza que él y fácilmente las inmovilizaba.

—Asquerosos... —murmuró—, ya hasta te pusiste duro. Los homosexuales son asquerosos —volvió a repetir.

Dejó de repartirle besos al chico y desabrochó su pantalón, dejando caer el cinto a un lado suyo. Bajó las prendas y dejó a la vista su miembro. Tras acomodar al chico en la mesa de su escritorio, abrió abruptamente las piernas de Eren y lo penetró. El menor sintió cómo el dolor era palpable, jamás pensó que dolería así una penetración. Muchísimo sufrimiento. Y a Rivaille parecía no importarle. Sin darse cuenta lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y sollozó.

—Así que... —comentó adentrándose más en el castaño—, supongo que eras el activo, ¿eh? —susurró cerca suyo, a continuación lo besó apasionadamente, entrelazando sus lenguas.

Eren se quejaba, intentaba hacer que parase pero nada sucedía. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, odiaba esa situación. Lo odiaba a él.

—Ya, basta... déjeme —pidió sin fuerzas para continuar—. Lo siento... lo siento... ¡Lo siento! —el llanto incrementaba a medida que las embestidas de Rivaille subían de velocidad. De repente sintió cómo un líquido salía de su cuerpo: era sangre, el mayor lo estaba destrozando.

Rivaille comenzó por los besos en el cuello salvajemente, mordía y hacía que su piel sangrase, dejaba marcas que tardarían en desaparecer. Nuevamente bajó hacia sus pezones e hizo lo mismo que con su cuello. Pequeñas marcas de moretones comenzaron a aparecer por todo su cuerpo, y su ano le dolía muchísimo más.

En cierto punto el menor mordió bruscamente el hombro del mayor, por lo que él se quejó y azotó su cabeza contra su escritorio, logrando dejar al chico inofensivo. Mordisqueó su hombro un par de veces repitiendo el acto que había hecho el castaño, sacando más quejidos de dolor de él.

Luego de un par de estocadas más terminó, derramando su semen dentro del cuerpo de Eren. Retiró su miembro de la entrada del menor y, luego de unos segundos, habló:

—Oh, ¿te dolió? —comentó sarcástico al notar cómo la sangre salía de todas partes. Sin embargo el chico no le contestó, no tenía fuerzas para decirle nada más; en aquel momento supo la brutal fuerza que podría un hombre tener, en especial el gobernador de un distrito.

_Toc, toc_

Golpearon la puerta de la oficina. El hombre suspiró y tras arreglarse salió.

—Hanji —dijo con expresión aburrida.

—Rivaille, ¿quieres... —no terminó la oración ya que vio el cuerpo desecho de Eren tras del hombre—. ¡Eren! ¿¡Estás bien!? —corrió en dirección al chico y lo tomó por los brazos—, ¿¡Qué sucedió!? ¡Rivaille! ¿¡Qué le hiciste!? —la preocupación era palpable en su rostro, Eren sangraba y estaba al borde del desmayo. ¿Qué diablos había sucedido?

Sin embargo el mayor no comentó nada y se fue rumbo a quién sabe dónde.

—Eren... ¿qué sucedió? —susurró abrazándolo, Eren pareció notar aquel gesto y nuevamente se derrumbó en llanto.

—Lo siento... lo siento —dijo mirándola a los ojos. "_¿Qué sientes, Eren?_" le había preguntado, sin embargo él ya había perdido la conciencia.

—Rivaille... ¿qué diablos hiciste? —murmuró para sí misma al notar lo ya obvio que había pasado. No perdió más tiempo y, luego de cubrirlo con una manta, lo llevó a la enfermería.

* * *

.

.

.

*Preparándose para los tomatazos*

No sé si quedó bien este capítulo, ni la violación D: Traté de hacerlo tal cual en mangas Yaois pero... no sé;Q; Espero que una pequeña parte de ustedes, por más minúscula que fuese, quedara satisfecha(?.

Y ustedes se preguntarán, ¿Rivaille con fobia a los homos y viola a un hombre? HAHAHA Lo sé, a veces también me pregunto qué hago con mi vida): pero en los próximos capítulos se verá el por qué y otras cosas que no las diré por ahora xD.

**Pandicorniio** Hahahaha xD A mí tampoco me gusta a Rivaille con otro que no sea Eren, y lo mismo con Eren... pero... askdiwqosakm*spoiler*. Tu comentario me ha dado una gran idea, así que gracias por comentar xD. Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic ;w; Me hace muy feliz que me lo digan añldqwjios Espero que el capítulo no te haya decepcionado:c.

**dametsuna **Pues mira, Eren inserta su **** en el *** de Armin y así lo hacen(? Alsdjwqosalk Okno xD. Pues, pues, pues... Aquí hay Riren ;Q; A la fuerza pero hay(? Gracias por tu comentario*v*.

**manzanaverdeypeluda** Todo menos la tabla DD: -corre gaymente-. Lo sé, es raro imaginarse haciendo eso pero... no sé, si no fuera con el rubio ¿con quién más sería? xD Y pos pos... ¿Vivo o muerto? La decisión está en tus manos(? Okno xD. Gracias por comentar asñldjwqo & espero que el lemmon te haya convencido... poquito por lo menos ;Q;.

**Charlie tiene vacaciones C8** He estado confundiéndolas a ti y manzanaverdeypeluda DDDD: Disculpen eso :c No lo volveré a hacer asñdlw. Y ok, aparecerán Aliens rosaditos y sensuales(? Lamento hacerte sufrir... pero así es la vida(? sakldjwioaslk. Gracias por comentar:D

**Taiga-chan099 **Pero en todo caso sería Eren prepare your anus(? porque Rivaille no me cae de uke D: *DeHechoSíPeroNoLoAdmitiré(?* Gracias por lo de buen fic & por comentar c:

**satii** Pero Armin es un pancito de Dios! D: *DiceLaQueLoQuiereMatar* Aquí tienes tu Riren úwu Espero que no te haya decepcionado tanto(? Gracias por comentar c:

Y gracias a las/os que pusieron follow & fav. también*-* Me hacen feliz añsldaws.

* * *

En otras noticias... hace unos días vi el cap 399 de Naruto y... aún no lo supero): -Nada que ver con Shingeki asdljwal-

Nos vemos el próximo martes :DD


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5:**

* * *

—El joven Jaëger ha sufrido una hemorragia y daño hacia los esfínteres —informó un hombre mayor de cabellera rubia, su nombre era Hannes—. Afortunadamente logré detener la hemorragia pero aún así sus órganos están bastante dañados.

—Entiendo... —comentó Hanji—, ¿se recuperará pronto?

El médico negó con la cabeza—. No lo creo, se necesitarán de dos a tres meses, tiempo mínimo, para que esté completamente sanado —tras decir esto, se volteó en dirección donde reposaba Eren. Su rostro cambió a uno sombrío y, volteándose nuevamente a Hanji, preguntó: —¿Fue Rivaille-sama?

Hanji evadió la mirada de aquel hombre y asintió—. No sé en qué diablos estaba pensando ese hombre —dijo con furia—, ¿acaso está demente? Violar a un adolescente, a Eren —dirigió su pulgar a sus labios y lo mordió fuertemente.

—Supongo que nunca se sabrá en qué está pensando —susurró Hannes más para sí mismo que para la mujer—. De todas formas —suspiró—, te ruego por favor que lo cuides. Oí que fue obligado a venir aquí, así que vela por su seguridad —pidió amablemente y sentó en la silla del escritorio.

—Lo haré —juró—. Por favor llámame cuando despierte —pidió a lo que el hombre asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió nuevamente a sus otros pacientes.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Estaba enojada, muy enojada. Quería golpear al maldito enano que había osado traicionar su confianza con Eren. Ella lo sabía, sabía que nada terminaría bien de ese maldito capricho que se le había ocurrido a Rivaille, aún así, jamás pensó que llegaría a tales extremos.

Visualizó al hombre a punto de entrar a su habitación y corrió para llegar donde él.

—¡Rivaille! —llamó, a lo que el susodicho volteó el rostro—. ¿¡Qué diablos hiciste!? ¿¡Por qué le hiciste eso a Eren!? —no podía controlarse, estaba gritando demasiado, lo sabía, y estaba llamando la atención de todos los que vivían allí, aún así, no le importó.

—Cállate, cuatro ojos —ordenó—. El mocoso fue quien lo empezó. Él lo buscó —se excusó pobremente, logrando que Hanji se enfureciera aún más.

—¿Qué se buscó? —sorpresivamente, su tono de voz era mucho más bajo que antes—, ¿Una violación? ¿Eso? —sus gestos demostraban lo herida que estaba, le tenía mucho aprecio a Rivaille, y sus acciones le dolieron demasiado—. Tiene quince años, es un niño, ¿qué diablos fue lo que hizo?

—Hmp —bufó, siendo esa la simple respuesta de él.

—Tiene los órganos dañados, le provocaste una hemorragia, ¿eso se buscó? —lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Rivaille? ¿Por qué te encaprichaste con un niño? —al ver que el hombre no se dignaba a responder, ni siquiera parecía interesado, ardió en furia—. ¡Dime por qué diablos lo violaste, Rivaille! ¡Tienes a miles de zorras con las cuales puedes satisfacer y eliges a un niño, violándolo de la peor manera! —su rostro se encontraba rojo, y la gente empezó a reunirse a su alrededor.

—Silencio —pidió Rivaille, abriendo la puerta de la habitación—. Y ustedes, lárguense si quieren preservar sus inútiles vidas —les advirtió a las personas que se encontraban presenciando la escena, quienes inmediatamente se fueron horrorizados—. Escúchame, Hanji, porque sólo lo diré una vez —cerró sus ojos y masajeó el puente de su nariz—: No te metas en mis asuntos, si es que aún quieres seguir viviendo en esta mansión —y tas éstas palabras se encerró en su cuarto.

—Con que así es, ¿eh? —murmuró para sí misma—. Lo lamento, Rivaille, pero no dejaré a Eren —y se marchó nuevamente.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Había pasado medio día y aún así Eren se negaba a despertar. Tanto Hanji como Hannes estaban espantados, quizás el daño que recibió fue tan fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente tanto tiempo. Ambos soltaron un suspiro al unísono.

—Debería de despertar ya, ¿no? —preguntó Hanji, a lo que Hannes asintió.

—Debería —repitió.

Estuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos hasta que observaron que los ojos de Eren lentamente se abrían. La mujer saltó de su asiento y tomó de las manos al muchacho.

—¡Eren! Gracias a Dios estás bien —sonrió, sin embargo vio la mueca de confusión en el rostro del chico—, ¿qué sucede? ¿Estás mareado?

—Hanji-san... ¿dónde estoy? —los sonidos que salían de su garganta eran casi inexistentes, por lo que le era difícil escucharlo.

—Estás en la enfermería de la mansión —informó—, él es el médico Hannes, quien te atendió —presentó dirigiendo su mirada hacia el doctor. Él únicamente asintió con la cabeza.

—Muchas gracias, Hannes-san —agradeció haciendo un inútil esfuerzo por sonreír.

—Está bien, muchacho. No te fuerces —recomendó, a lo que Eren no dijo nada más—. No te recomiendo moverte durante un tiempo, sufriste una hemorragia y tus órganos internos están dañados.

¿Dañados? ¿_Por qué_?

Entonces todo volvió a su mente. _Rivaille. Él. Amenazas. Golpes. Armin. Violación. Dolor._

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y sin él quererlo empezó a llorar fuertemente.

—¿Eren? —la mujer empezó a preocuparse y el sufrimiento también lo compartía ella—, tranquilo Eren, estás bien, te protegeremos —lo abrazó fuertemente y dejó que se desahogara con ella.

—No te preocupes Hanji, es algo... normal que sucede en estos casos —dijo Hannes—. Supongo que necesitará descargarse con alguien, los dejaré solos —Hanji asintió y él salió de la habitación.

Los minutos pasaban y Eren continuaba llorando, lágrimas sin cesar salían de sus ojos y Hanji se sintió aún más culpable. No sabía qué palabras decirle, los consuelos no eran lo suyo, así que únicamente dejó que el chico la abrazara.

Luego de unos minutos más pareció calmarse y los llantos se fueron convirtiendo en sollozos, hasta que únicamente no quedó nada más que el sonido de la respiración agitada.

—¿Estás bien, Eren? —preguntó, a lo que el chico asintió.

—¿Por qué hizo eso? —"Etapa de negación" recordó que Hannes le había dicho hace unos minutos atrás—. Jamás me le insinué o algo parecido... simplemente estaba enojado por lo de Armin, sé que hice mal al insultarlo pero... —su vista se fijó en un punto inexistente— jamás pensé que reaccionaría así. Pensé que me odiaba, ¿por qué lo hizo entonces? —el nudo en su garganta volvió a aparecer, sin embargo se negó a dejarlo salir.

Hanji suspiró con pesar —No lo sé. Rivaille jamás había reaccionado así con nadie desde que lo conozco. A mí también me sorprendió y decepcionó.

Nadie dijo nada más. Cada quien tenía sobre qué pensar.

—Hanji-san... por favor... sáqueme de aquí

No podía seguir viviendo ese tormento. Deseaba salir y regresar junto con Armin a la feliz vida que tenían hasta hace unos días, pero...

—Me temo que eso no podrá ser —se unió a la charla Hannes desde la puerta de la enfermería—. Eh, no, a eso no me refería —negó repetidas veces con las manos—. Me refiero a que primero hay que idear un plan, ya que sabemos que Rivaille-sama no le dejará luego de haberse encaprichado con él.

El dolor es el peor sentimiento que un ser humano puede sentir. El dolor de ser utilizado.

—¿Encapricharse conmigo? —repitió Eren sorprendido. ¿Un homofóbico obsesionado con un homosexual? Algo increíble.

Hanji asintió.

—Rivaille cada cierto tiempo tiende a encapricharse con una persona —explicó la mujer—, sin embargo, suelen ser mujeres prostitutas y bueno... nunca las viola —lo último se le hizo un tanto difícil de decir. Eren asintió con la cabeza gacha.

—Se podría decir que es una suerte que esté lastimado —dijo Hannes, refiriéndose a la situación del castaño menor—, Rivaille-sama no creo que sea tan bruto como para herirlo aún más en las condiciones que está.

—Aún así —interrumpió Hanji— cuando se cure lo más probable es que intente nuevamente algo.

La sorpresa y odio en el rostro de Eren era palpable. ¿Intentaría hacerle nuevamente lo mismo?

—¿Intentará atacarme otra vez? —habló Eren. Hanji dirigió su vista a él y asintió.

—Escucha, Eren —pidió la mujer al saber la reacción que tendría el castaño si ella no aclaraba las cosas—: durante el tiempo que estés herido sé que Rivaille no intentará nada contigo, o eso espero —lo último lo susurró para sí misma, aunque Eren llegó a escucharlo—. Sin embargo, yo soy y seré la única persona que podrá protegerte con la certeza que Rivaille no intentará asesinarla; aún así tengo mis trabajos fuera de la mansión por lo que habrá períodos en los que no esté y en esos momentos el enano aprovechará para fastidiarte —informó, a lo que el chico se alarmó—. Durante esos tiempos no te muevas de su habitación y cada vez que salgas intenta evitarlo.

¿Por qué él? Se preguntó Eren. ¿Había hecho algo terriblemente malo en sus vidas pasadas para merecerse algo así?

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo el chico.

—Lo último que te quiero decir es que... no intentes nada —dijo—. Si él intenta tener relaciones contigo no te resistas.

_Resistirse no le serviría de nada._

Su shock aumentó. ¿Entonces debería dejar que ese vil hombre tome control de su cuerpo a su antojo? Iba a protestar, pero el sonoro suspiro de Hanji lo interrumpió.

—Sé que será difícil, pero inténtalo —volvió a pedir—. Tú mismo has presenciado en carne propia una minúscula parte de la fuerza que posee ese hombre, por lo que simplemente haz lo que él quiera que haga, de lo contrario estarás realmente perdido. ¿Entiendes, Eren?.

El chico estuvo titubeando durante unos instantes, sin embargo cerró sus ojos y con su mejor fuerza de voluntad dijo:

—Está bien... entiendo.

Hanji sonrió tristemente y se llevó consigo a Hannes fuera de la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta se despidió sonoramente del chico.

Una vez asegurados que nadie estuviera escuchando, las expresiones de Hanji se volvieron realmente duras.

—Éstas generalmente suelen ser las épocas en las que el carácter de Rivaille empeora.

—¿Dentro de unas semanas será _esa_ fecha?

—Sí.

—Entiendo —suspiró—. Intentará saciar su trauma haciéndole daño a otras personas y por lo que veo Eren será su víctima este año. El pobre muchacho no tendrá una estancia feliz aquí.

—Lo sé —dijo Hanji—. Sin embargo haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para protegerlo.

Ambos asintieron levemente con sus cabezas y tras unas breves palabras de despedidas Hannes volvió a entrar donde Eren y Hanji se retiró a su habitación. Tenía cosas en las cuales pensar.

Entonces finalmente la noche llegó y la cortina del día se había ido. Había sido un día agotador, aún así las cosas no terminaban para Rivaille.

* * *

.

.

.

Shup(?. Hola u2u.

Sé que particularmente este capítulo no tuvo nada de interesante, y el enanito que todas amamos(? no apareció D: Más bien fue como un relleno, pero era necesario. No podía adelantar mucho las cosas ;Q;.

También me dijeron que gracias por asesinar a Armin, pero -sonido de tambores- él aún está vivito y coleando xD. Todavía no lo he matado, y tampoco sé si lo haré. Veremos, veremos~.

**PaulitaXDB** A mí no me engañas, tú querías el lemmon(?~ Sé que pudo haber quedado mejor, ¡pero la próxima estará mejorcita! Por la garrita(?. Armin aún está vivo, porque... sin él la historia quedaría vacía D:! Y aún tiene que atormentarnos interviniendo en el Riren~~ La historia es bastante weona): pero es historia, así que hay que aceptarla(?. Gracias por comentar! Besos

**Charlie el atiende boludos **Atendeme, boluda(? Aasñldjaslñk Okno. Amarme u odiarme, ahí el dilema~ xD Acá está la continuación, aburrida pero necesaria ! ;Q; -le roba la nube y se la come- Gracias por tu review :D

**Nata-alias-Nino **Alsakjdowilksa. Hacía siglos que no te veía :c Pensé que me habías abandonado y ya empezaba a cortarme las venas con galletitas(?. ASdñwkalsd claro, si se meten contigo tú tienes que violarlos! *Lecciones con Rivaille* y... GRACIAS! (? Hice lo mejor porque era la primera vez que escribía una violación! D: Gracias por tu comentario c:

**dametsuna **¿Acaso preferirías a Armin de seme? xDDD *se lo imagina y corre a vomitar* Asñladkjaw Okno, okno úwu Pero si vemos bien, Eren también tiene ese encanto de seme, lo único que en los fanfics, doujinshis etc, etc., lo hacemos como el débil de la historia xDDDDD Gracias por tu review :D.

**manzanaverdeypeluda** I know, I know xD A mí tampoco me gusta que los ukes gocen que los violen, porque... vamos, es una violación xD Lol -Corre de la tabla- D: Gracias, gracias, por tu review~ Tú también te cuidas (:

**satii** ¿Quién no le quiere dar con todo a Eren? Es que... es tan adorable ;Q; Nadie puede resistirse a Eren asdwñl Gracias por tu review :'D

**Pandicorniio** Oww, sí, lo sabemos. Rivaille es una delicia de persona, tan adorable él y amoroso con Eren~ -tira corazones- En los próximos capítulos habrá más amor, tranquila~~ Gracias por tu comentario c:.

**Kholoe **Yes, a veces a mí tampoco me choca tanto que Rivai sea el malo, sería más crack que fuera Eren, pero en este fic será imposible porque no me imagino a Eren asquerosito:( Haré lo posible para describir el dolor mental de Eren, pero no sé... tampoco le quiero meter tanto drama como telenovela xD Gracias por tu review

**Anna** ¡Hahaha! Creo que eres la única que se sintió feliz al saber que el pobre chico fue violado! D: Bueno, sí, también te entiendo... pero bueno(?. ¿A Armin? pero si él también es una delicia de persona): Saludos, gracias por comentar :D.

También muchas gracias a las que pusieron follow & fav (:! -Tira amor por todos los lares-

Nos veremos el próximo martes!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6:**

* * *

"_La policía militar del suroeste ha encontrado múltiples cuerpos mutilados de aldeanos que fueron infiltrados hace un mes en los distintos distritos. Han venido con marcas respectivas de los distritos 1 y 3. La mayor cantidad de asesinatos fueron causados en el primero._

_Se piensa que Reiner Braun es el actual líder del primer distrito y se encuentra aliado con Annie Leonhardt, gobernadora del tercer distrito. Lo mantendremos informado de lo que encontremos."_

Tiró las hojas al piso y las pisoteó repetidas veces. Había pasado un endemoniado mes, ¡solo uno! Y ya habían asesinado a varias personas que había enviado a los distritos. Mordió su labio inferior frustrado hasta tal punto de hacerlo sangrar.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como él quería. Ni siquiera complacerse le salía como antes. Las simples mujeres que contrataba para pasar la noche ya no le interesaban, cabe hasta decir que le aburrían. Todo estaba hecho una mierda en resumen.

Pensó en renunciar a aquel cargo más de una vez, pero se dio cuenta que tendría que empezar nuevos juegos y eso era lo último que quería. Necesitaba soldados y no le convenía en lo más mínimo crear una guerra entre los mismos ciudadanos por un nuevo líder

- Los Juegos son una guerra que se hacen cada vez que un líder muere o deja el "trono". Suceden en la parte más alejada de los distritos y se hacen combates a muertes entre los participantes, la simple regla es el último que quede de pie será coronado como el nuevo gobernador del distrito.

—Tks —manifestó enfadado. Violentamente se arrojó a sí mismo sobre la vieja silla de la oficina y despeinó sus cabellos con furia. Tenía treinta y cinco años pero se comportaba como un adolescente.

Y luego... estaba el mocoso que tantos problemas le daba. Por un instante se sintió arrepentido del daño que le hizo, ya que estuvo consciente de que le había hecho mierda, literalmente, luego el arrepentimiento se fue. Recordó la asquerosidad que era a su punto de vista y lo bien que hizo para "darle un pequeño logro a la humanidad contra esas pestes".

No lo había visto desde el día en que sucedió "eso". Según Hanji estuvo en la enfermería por la hemorragia, los hematomas y no le interesó saber cuántas cosas más. Lo único que le dio placer saber fue lo satisfecho que estuvo al ver cuánto daño le había hecho a una persona como el mocoso Jaëger.

Por otra parte "la fecha" que tanto trauma le causaba se estaba acercando. Lo sabía, aunque los demás pensaran lo contrario, sabía a la perfección que en ese día su mente se distorsionaba y podría llegar a asesinar varias personas por una estupidez. Suspiró y mantuvo unos segundos en ceño fuertemente fruncido. Estaba mentalmente desorientado, y eso le enojaba aún más.

.

.

.

Y sin darse cuenta se dirigió a la habitación de Eren. Se encontraba parado frente a la puerta aún con el ceño fruncido.

Necesitaba desahogarse con algo, ¿y qué mejor manera que hacerlo con ese chiquillo?. Sin esperar nada más abrió la puerta sin tener el permiso de nadie y entró dando sonoros pasos.

—Hmn... ¿Hanji-san? ¿Volvió? —el chico se encontraba bajo las sedosas mantas, por lo que calculó Rivaille estaba durmiendo hasta segundos atrás—. Pensé que volvía hasta la sema... —su voz adormilada dio un brusco cambio al ver a aquel hombre frente suyo. Su rostro empezó a sudar frío y el miedo era palpable en el aire—. Rivaille... —dijo en un susurro.

—Escuché que te hice pedazos —habló casualmente el hombre, dando unos pasos más hacia delante. Eren le contemplaba petrificado en su lugar—. Me resultó raro, ya que pensaba te gustaba eso, pero luego recordé que eras el activo —la burla era su único tono de voz. El castaño se resignó a apretar las mantas—. Debes de estar reprimido, ¿no? Tu amante debe estar prácticamente bajo tierra, por lo que no has tenido la oportunidad de tener sexo con él. Seguramente te has masturbado pensando en ese cadáver, ¿no? —se sentó en los pies de la cama aún mirando a Eren fijamente.

"_No le contestes_"

"_Ignóralo_"

"_Si te muestras afectado Rivaille tendrá satisfacción_"

Recordó los consejos que sabiamente Hanji le había dado antes de marcharse. Aún así, le resultaba imposible ignorar las crueles palabras de ese hombre. Apretó con más fuerza las blancas sábanas con sus puños y agachó la cabeza.

—¿Te excita pensar en sus restos putrefactos? ¿O tienes alguna foto guardada por algún lugar? —"_Busca causarte daño, no le hagas caso_" Se repetía interiormente miles de veces el chico, pero nunca funcionó—. Seguramente nunca tuviste _el placer_ de probar una mujer, por eso te conseguiste lo más parecido posible —dijo refiriéndose al físico de Armin.

_No funciona_, se dijo Rivaille. Había venido con el propósito de hacerlo enfadar y quizás hasta lograra que llorara como una mujer, ¿aún así ni una lágrima?

—El pobre chico... —hizo un silencio intencional, con la intención de ganarse la atención de Eren. Lo que diría a continuación sabía que le dolería, y eso buscaba—, debe haber sido violado por decenas de hombres necesitados. Sus gritos de auxilio deben haberse escuchado por todo el distrito... —y así fue. Eren reaccionó y le dio un puñetazo al hombre.

—¡Cállese de una maldita vez! —espetó molesto—. ¿¡Acaso viene a joderme aún más la existencia!? ¡No lo necesito! ¡Ya estoy lo suficientemente dañado para que venga a hacerme sufrir aún más! —Eren solía ser bastante violento en su pueblo, aún así su rostro siempre se puso rojo cuando gritaba—. ¿No le bastó con violarme? ¡Aquí la escoria es usted!

Y otro puñetazo salió, pero esta vez fue brindado por Rivaille. Eren limpió con su antebrazo el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca y enfrentó al mayor.

—Tienes agallas —reconoció— para ser una basura que merece ser eliminada —tomó del cuello de la camisa al castaño y lo arrojó violentamente contra el piso. A continuación lo pateó repetidas veces en distintas partes del cuerpo, asegurándose de causarle el suficiente dolor para recordar que él no era nadie contra su persona.

Posicionó su cuerpo de forma que Eren quedara inmóvil y entonces habló:

—Si te osas a golpearme una vez más te asesinaré, escoria —advirtió, ganándose una mirada divertida por parte de Eren.

—Hágalo, no importa —una sonrisa fue vista en el rostro del más joven, quien inmediatamente desapareció al sentir cómo su rostro era golpeado contra el piso.

—No me provoques.

Se retiró de la habitación, dejando que Eren quedarse sangrando. Al pasar por la enfermería se encontró con el doctor Hannes, quien salía con un maletín lleno de medicinas.

—Te prohíbo de ahora en adelante ir con Jaëger —dijo y continuó caminando sin molestarse en escuchar la respuesta del médico. Sabía que nadie lo desobedecería.

* * *

. . .

* * *

—¿Escuchaste los rumores de que Rivaille-sama abusó del niño hijo de los Jaëger?

—Sí... nunca lo esperé de parte suya.

—Ni yo. El haber asesinado a su prometida le debe haber afectado

—¿La asesinó?

—Sí, en los Juegos. Según supe la mujer tenía intenciones de asesinarlo a él primero...

—¡Ah! Esa mujer, ¿era la hermana de Erwin Smith, no?

—Según dicen... por ello el chico cobró venganza, ¿verdad?

—Debió ser muy humillante para Rivaille-sama...

Un par de empleadas mayores "susurraban" entre ellas los recientes rumores que circulaban por la mansión de Rivaille, sin saber que el mismísimo hombre estaba escuchando a conversación entre ellas. Avanzó un par de pasos más y se dejó a la vista de ellas, quienes de inmediato dejaron de hablar y se disculparon, retirándose rápidamente.

Suspiró y detuvo su andar en la cocina. Entró y se sirvió un frío vaso de agua, refrescándose aunque fuese invierno. Tenía varias cosas en las cuales pensar y planificar, por lo que aquella noche no dormiría mucho tampoco. Dejó el vaso usado sobre la mesa y se retiró.

Finalmente la noche llegó y cada empleado de la mansión dejó sus labores para retirarse a su hogar. Las horas pasaron en un santiamén y la fría luna era la única fuente de luz que había, indicio de que todos deberían estar durmiendo, hasta el mismo Rivaille que estaría ocupado descansaba.

* * *

. . .

* * *

—... _así que seca las lágrimas de tus mejillas_ —le susurró dulcemente con una pequeña sonrisa— _porque nunca has estado solo, Rivaille-chan..._ —sus últimas palabras se fueron en un aliento. Su corazón se detuvo y todo se derrumbó para él.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Verdaderamente sus sueños a veces solían joderlo en el mejor momento para dormir. Miró un punto fijo del techo y recordó cosas enterradas.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Las palabras no volvieron a salir de sus labios. Su personalidad se volvió fría y decidió jamás volver a confiar en nadie.

Pero las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere...

"—_Olvídame, vete rápido... _—sangre salía de sus finos labios y por momentos perdía el conocimiento—, _te matarán... vete_"

Ninguna de ellas mereció morir... ¿entonces por qué? Eran personas cálidas, de buen corazón. Él era quien nunca debió nacer.

Entonces, cuando ella cerró los ojos finalmente lo entendió: la gente no necesitaba sentimientos. Porque eran inútiles, no servían para nada más que causar sufrimiento y estancarte en un lugar para nunca volver a salir.

En aquel momento juró ganar los Juegos y volverse una persona completamente sin sentimientos. Fría. Estricta. Sin corazón.

Todavía recordaba la primera semana de que ganó los Juegos lo dura que fue. Erwin apareció furioso preguntando por su hermana, con lágrimas en los ojos y a punto de un colapso mental.

"—_¡Maldito infeliz! ¡Te haré lo que le hicieron a mi hermana!_"

Negó con la cabeza y decidió borrar esos pensamientos de su mente.

En aquel momento contrató su primera mujer que encontró en uno de los callejones mientras divagaba por la ciudad. Sucedió allí mismo y nadie supo de ello. Luego se fue al bar y consumió alcohol como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, llegó ebrio a la mansión, pero a nadie le importó verdaderamente.

"El dinero te da la felicidad" le había dicho la mujer de exuberante vestido rojo del callejón. Él en aquél momento no había dicho nada, ya que era algo que sabía a la perfección.

"Con dinero compré mi libertad" había respondido él minutos más tarde.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Rivaille se encontraba ya arreglado en su tan conocida oficina. Leía y releía los documentos amontonados en una esquina del escritorio. Cuando se disponía a descansar por unos segundos golpearon la puerta de su oficina.

—Adelante —había dicho notablemente cansado. Una mujer de cabello castaño atado en una coleta de caballo alto asomó su cabeza por la puerta y luego entró.

Al entrar en la habitación, colocó su puño en su pecho y, escondiendo aquella patata que traía en su otra mano, habló:

—Señor, Eren Jaëger intentó escapar.

Rivaille dirigió su amenazadora vista hacia ella y preguntó:

—¿Dónde está ahora?

La chica, llamada Sasha, cambió de mano aquel alimento que traía debido a lo caliente que estaba, y tras avergonzarse por el hecho de saber que el pelinegro la había visto, aclaró su voz y dijo:

—En su habitación vigilado por nuestros soldados. Lo han capturado hace unos minutos —El mayor asintió y ella se retiró con su permiso.

El hombre arrugó el ceño y dirigió su mano a un cajón del escritorio. Sacó un fajo de dinero y lo guardó en su bolsillo; a continuación salió de la pieza.

Caminó por breves instantes hasta la habitación del chico y entró, dándose paso entre los guardias. Encontró a Eren recostado sobre la cama. La sangre de la pelea entre ellos que había sucedido hacía poco aún seguía en el piso y el rostro del chico tenía moretones nada serios, a lo que supuso el cuerpo sería igual.

El chico al sentir la puerta de su habitación abrirse dirigió su vista hacia esa dirección y su mirada choco con la fría de Rivaille. Su cuerpo se tensó y se levantó en posición de defensa. El mayor sacó de su bolsillo el dinero y lo arrojó en dirección a Eren.

—A partir de ahora tendrás sexo conmigo por dinero —dijo en su mismo tono áspero. Eren dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo y luego a él varias veces, petrificado.

El castaño quiso hablar, pero las palabras no salían de sus labios. Tras breves segundos movilizó finalmente sus labios y la voz fluyó.

—No me convertiré en tu puta personal —escupió las palabras, desafiando al mayor.

Rivaille frunció el ceño levemente.

— Querías tu libertad, ¿verdad? Entonces cómprala.

* * *

.

.

.

(?.

Creo que lo que le hizo Erwin a Rivai es obvio, ¿verdad? 7u7

Hoy no puedo responder a sus reviews, lo lamento muchísimo ;_; Pero ando en un cyber y el tiempo se me agota x). Aún así leí cada uno de ellos, y ¡muchas gracias! Enserio, no saben lo feliz que me hacen al comentar, dar fav. y follow *-*

En los siguientes capítulos las cosas se irán aclarando y veremos por qué Rivaille es así, por lo que empezaré a explicar más sobre su infancia y eso...

Por cierto, tranquilas, nenas, Rivaille tendrá su merecido por parte de Eren(?.

Es todo... perdonen nuevamente por no responder a los comentarios ;-; Y ya... Nos vemos


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7:**

* * *

Habían pasado días desde la propuesta – más bien orden, ya que Rivaille no le había dado el derecho de negarse o reclamar – que el hombre le dijo, y desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver.

En parte se sentía aliviado, sin embargo todavía estaba perturbado, ya que sabía que en cualquier momento vendría y se vería obligado a... _hacerlo_ con quien más odiaba. Suspiró y relajó el ceño, ya que lo tenía fruncido.

Tomó de la taza que amablemente le habían traído los sirvientes hacía un par de minutos y nuevamente la dejó sobre el escritorio que tenía en su habitación. Se mantuvo pensativo durante unos instantes más.

Lo cierto era que estaba bastante sorprendido, ya que lo único que se había ganado de castigo por intentar fugarse fueron un par de golpes por parte del mayor y nada más, ni sexo o algo por el estilo.

Había escuchado que Rivaille estaba sumamente ocupado los últimos días, ya que se avecinaba una guerra según escuchó de las señoras que le arreglaban la pieza.

—¿Eren, estás ahí? —habló una conocida voz para él, ¡era Hanji! Recordó que hoy volvería de la misión que le habían encargado. Saltó de la silla y abrió la puerta.

—¡Hanji-san! —sonrió y dejó paso para que la mujer entrara. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Qué tal estás, Eren? —preguntó volviendo a sentarse. El chico se sentó a un lado de ella y sonrió también.

—Bien... bueno, mejor de lo que pensé —comentó—. Rivaille no ha intentado nada, por lo que he estado bien —le dijo. Hanji asintió feliz.

—Me alegra. Quizás sea porque Rivaille ha estado bastante ocupado últimamente.

—Sí, debe ser por eso, aun que... —pareció dudar, sin embargo decidió que lo mejor sería que la mujer lo supiera. La de anteojos lo miró de reojo y él decidió hablar:—, hace unas noches vino y me dijo que tendría sexo con él por dinero. Por mi libertad.

Hanji contrajo el rostro sorprendida.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, a lo que Eren asintió con la cabeza. Suspiró y volvió su vista al frente—. Debo irme, tengo trabajo pendiente; nos vemos Eren —y sin mas se fue sin darle tiempo de despedirse al castaño. Se le hizo extraño, mas no dijo nada.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Hanji estaba confusa. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Se preguntaba caminando a paso lento por los pasillos. Se detuvo en cierto punto y apoyó su espalda contra la pared.

Siempre creyó que Rivaille tendría la intención de olvidar su pasado, ¿entonces por qué lo estaba recreando?.

"_Suelen tener comportamientos repetitivos debido a los traumas que sucedieron._

_Son muy pocas las posibilidades, pero puede que en un futuro actúe como su agresor"_

Recordó las palabras que un médico de pacotilla le había dicho hacía bastantes años atrás. Mordió fuertemente su pulgar pensativa y clavó su vista en un punto del piso. Soltó su dedo y levantó la vista, a continuación sacó un papel de su bolsillo y tras verlo repetidas veces lo guardó y continuó con su marcha.

—Esto no puede terminar bien —se dijo a sí misma preocupada. Siguió unos pasos más cuando se topó con el médico Hannes. Lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza – que él correspondió – y cuando estaba dispuesta a marcharse sintió una voz.

—Hanji-san —había susurrado. La susodicha volteó su cuerpo sobre sus talones y prestó toda su atención al hombre—. Se supone que no debería de hablar con usted, ya que Rivaille-sama también me lo ha prohibido —sus susurros eran casi inaudibles y todavía no volteaba a ver a la chica—, sin embargo, debo decirle que han prohibido tanto a mí como a cualquier otro médico de aquí atender a Eren. No importa lo grave que esté.

—¿Qué? —con un rápido movimiento hizo que el hombre quedara frente a ella. Se veía nervioso, aún así Eren le era más importante—. ¿Cuándo dijo eso? —preguntó— ¿Rivaille ha intentado algo más? —insistió. Hannes volvió a voltearse y dijo:

—No lo sé, aunque creo que no. La última ves que lo vi fue cuando Eren intentó fugarse, sin embargo no estuvo mucho tiempo para hacer algo —y con ello se despidió.

La mujer arrugó el ceño molesta. Eren había intentado fugarse y no le había dicho absolutamente nada. Por décima vez suspiró y continuó su camino.

* * *

. . .

* * *

—Rivaille —irrumpió en su oficina la de lentes. El hombre subió la vista – ya que los documentos estaban frente a su rango visual – e hizo una mueca para que hablara—. ¿Hiciste un contrato con Eren? —preguntó sin rodeos. El hombre alzó una ceja.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —reclamó.

—Eren me lo ha dicho.

Rivaille se levantó de su escritorio y azotó una hoja sobre el escritorio. Dio un par de pasos y tomó por el cuello del abrigo que traía Hanji, elevándola del piso un par de centímetros; la miró fijamente y afiló su mirada fulminándola con ella.

—No te metas en mis asuntos —sentenció—. Sabes de lo que soy capaz, Hanji. No me provoques —y con ello la sacudió para finalmente soltarla, dejando que su cuerpo se desplomara.

—¿Acaso me matarás? —su voz era dura y un tanto dolida. La conversación de niños había sido dejada atrás hace tiempo.

—Lo haré si me veo en la obligación de ello —masculló de espaldas a la mujer.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Rivaille había desaparecido de la oficina.

Hanji cerró los ojos fuertemente y se tomó de los cabellos, halándolos fuertemente. Dio un grito de desesperación y se quedó allí hasta que su corazón se aliviara.

—Nos conocemos desde que nacimos, maldita sea —susurró—. ¿¡Por qué diablos cambiaste tanto, Rivaille!? —exclamó al vacío, ya que sabía que el pelinegro se había ido hace bastante tiempo.

Y sin ella quererlo comenzó a sollozar.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Estaba enojado. Malditamente que lo estaba. Le había declarado la guerra a Hanji, a la única persona que lo acompañó desde que tenía memoria, ¡todo por un maldito mocoso que no debería existir!. Mordió su labio inferior hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar y entró a la sala de conferencias, con la intención de estar solo; desafortunadamente su deseo no se le cumplió ya que estaba Ymir y Christa, con lo que parecía hablar seriamente.

—Rivaille-sama —murmuró la rubia—. Tenemos una noticia.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó aún con el ceño fuertemente fruncido. Deslizó una silla de su lugar y se sentó. Al ver que Christa bajó la vista y se acurrucó aún más al lado de su compañera, el hombre volvió a preguntar: —¿Qué es?

Ymir alzó la vista y endureciendo el ceño dijo: —Nos han declarado la guerra.

_Definitivamente hoy no sería su día._

—Explícate —pidió exhausto, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos.

—Hoy nos hemos enterado que han estado enviando partes mutiladas de cuerpos de los ciudadanos que enviamos a los distritos como "regalos" para sus familiares —procedió a explicar Ymir, sabiendo que Christa no podría—. Solían ser dedos y cada uno tenía escrito palabras, que al juntarlas todas el Equipo de Investigación ha podido descifrar una frase —golpeó levemente con el codo a la rubia para que hablase.

—"Uno y dos declaran guerra" —citó Christa—, eso era lo que decía —aún continuaba con la vista gacha temiendo la reacción de Rivaille. Sin embargo, al pasar los segundos y no sentir ningún grito elevó la vista y se topó con el hombre pensativo.

—¿Qué hará, Rivaille-sama? —preguntó Ymir con la expresión seria.

El mayor continuó en silencio un par de minutos más hasta que sus labios se abrieron, diciendo una simple palabra:

—Acepto —farfulló entre dientes—. ¿Cuántos cuerpos han encontrado y cuántos calculan que aún no han sido descubiertos?

—Un total de diez cadáveres mutilados, escondidos entre las alcantarillas. Calculamos que aún queden otros ocho vivos —dijo Christa con la mirada de Rivaille fija en ella—. Si es que no los escondieron en otra parte... —susurró para sí misma.

El hombre arrugó el ceño y masajeó su frente con dos dedos. —¿Sólo ocho? —preguntó abriendo sus ojos. Tanto Ymir como la rubia asintieron. Rivaille suspiró: —. Manda los voceros y que den anuncios para que todos los hombres capaces se reúnan en la entrada del ejército. Tomen a las mujeres jóvenes y niños y escóndanlos en los trastúneles bajo tierra. Abandonen a los ancianos y todos aquellos quienes resulten inútiles; manden a un escuadrón de militares para que busquen todo aquel cobarde que se esconda o intente huir. Díganle a Hanji que lleve a sus hombres más capaces junto a soldados y hallen pruebas para saber quiénes son los infiltrados —ordenó. Ymir asintió y Christa se levantó de su asiento para retirarse.

—¿Algo más, líder? —preguntó la mujer de pecas.

—Asesinen a toda persona incapaz que necesite de medicamentos para sobrevivir. Necesitamos guardar provisiones —dijo—. También dile a quién-sea-que-se-encargue-de-ello que prepare una reunión de emergencia —La castaña asintió y se retiró. Una vez que estuvo el hombre estuvo solo, pudo suspirar y relajar sus fracciones—. Malditos sean todos —masculló y él también dejó la sala.

* * *

. . .

* * *

—Deberíamos de hacer un chequeo de su salud para asegurarnos de que todo esté en orden.

—¿Eso incluye psicológicamente?

—Sí.

Hanji suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. —Muchas gracias.

Habían pasado alrededor de cinco horas desde su pelea con Rivaille, y desde entonces no había vuelto a saber nada de él. Había ido a la habitación de Eren, por si llegase a encontrarse con él, sin embargo el chico tampoco sabía muchas noticias sobre el mayor. Se le hizo extraño, ya que Rivaille no era de las personas que desaparecían más de dos horas, y cuando lo hacía era porque estaba en una reunión. ¡Reunión! Se golpeó mentalmente y dejó la enfermería. Se recostó contra la fría y blanca pared hasta que decidió que lo mejor sería aclarar los asuntos con el hombre.

—¡Hanji-san! —gritaron desde la lejanía cuando se disponía a marcharse. Volteó el rostro y se encontró con Christa.

—Oh, Christa —sonrió y sacudió una mano saludándola. La chica llegó en dirección suya y dio una leve reverencia—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, notando algo extraño en su aura.

—Es que... Rivaille-sama —se detuvo unos instantes para recuperar el aire y cuando estuvo mejor continuó: —, Rivaille-sama me ha dicho que lleves a los mejores de nuestro escuadrón junto a un par de soldados a la ciudad.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Rivaille intenta echarme a patadas? —preguntó con leve humor, sin embargo al ver que la chica no tenía ni una pizca de felicidad en su rostro, silenció.

La rubia negó con la cabeza. —Nos han declarado la guerra los distritos uno y dos —habló bastante molesta. Observó los ojos de Hanji y notó cómo cambiaban hasta enfurecerse.

—¿Qué? —masculló enfadada—. ¿Acaso no tenemos un tratado de paz?

—Lo tenemos —repitió la chica—, aún así, se han enterado de que hemos infiltrado aldeanos y quieren guerra.

Hanji maldijo por lo bajo. —Vendrás conmigo, Christa. Imagino que Rivaille querrá saber quiénes son los infiltrados —acertó. La rubia asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza, pero antes de que Hanji la tomara por la muñeca y le diera vuelta, decidió hablar:

—Un momento, Hanji-san —pidió. La de lentes detuvo sus movimientos—. Primero Rivaille-sama desea tener una reunión.

Hanji suspiró—. Bien. Gracias por decírmelo —y comenzó su charla a la Sala de Conferencias.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Un sonoro bostezo salió de sus labios y se estiró contra el colchón.

Su vida era realmente aburrida últimamente. No tenía permitido salir de su habitación por quién-sabe-qué y absolutamente nadie le visitaba aparte de Hanji. Se levantó de su cama y sintió cómo sus huesos crujían uno a uno; estar demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada no era algo propio de él, por lo que se aburría fácilmente. Volvió a bostezar y decidió tomar un libro que la castaña le había traído de obsequio hace tiempo pero él nunca lo leyó. Lo abrió y notó que una hoja se deslizó desde las últimas páginas; se arrodilló para tomarla, entonces sintió el vacío nuevamente en su interior: era la carta que Armin le había dejado antes de marcharse.

—Armin... —murmuró apretando aquel pedazo de papel contra su pecho. Dolía. Dolía demasiado, tanto como para querer dejar este cruel mundo e irse cuanto antes. La leyó una, luego dos y finalmente tres veces más hasta sentir que sus ojos se humedecían. ¿Acaso era masoquista? Pensó tristemente dejando la carta en su lugar. Devolvió el libro a su mesa de luz y caminó por la habitacón sin nada que hacer realmente.

También odiaba estar solo, ya que se deprimía fácilmente y podía cometer cualquier estupidez estando en ese estado. ¿Pero qué tanto importaba ahora? Seguramente Armin, por más que le doliera, estaba a tres metros bajo tierra en un distrito desconocido, donde nadie sabría siquiera que existía. Se echó en cuclillas sobre el piso para tomarse de la cabeza y jalarse los cabellos.

_¿Por qué Armin?_

_¿Por qué no él?_

* * *

. . .

* * *

El silencio era como si estuvieran presenciando un funeral. Y tampoco era para menos. La noticia de la guerra les había tomado por sorpresa a todos, sin embargo nadie dijo nada más que un par de palabras de sorpresa. No obstante, todos tenían sus propios pensamientos sobre el asunto.

—¿Qué harás? —le habían preguntado un par de veces otros de los altos cargos de la ciudad. El hombre no decía nada y sus acciones desesperaban a muchos—. ¿¡Qué harás!? —volvieron a preguntar en un tono más exigente.

—Necesitamos hombres y gente capaz de liderarlos. La mayoría de los líderes de aquí en estos casos son unos completos inútiles por miedo a morir, por lo que sus acciones suelen ser tontas y llevan a la muerte a muchos —apoyó sus manos sobre el escritorio y miró fijamente a cada uno por breves instantes, exceptuando a Hanji, quien lo ignoró olímpicamente—. En especial del primer escuadrón, el capitán que tiene ahora no sirve en lo absoluto.

—¿Entonces sugiere que busquemos a otro? —preguntó uno de los tantos presentes, a lo que el pelinegro asintió—. Me temo que es imposible. Nadie sabe a cuánto estamos de iniciar la guerra o cuántos infitrados hay, por lo que es completamente imposible buscar un nuevo líder en estos tiempos —explicó al ver la fulminante mirada de Rivaille encima suyo.

—Conozco a un muchacho capaz de esa tarea. Lleva sirviendo este distrito desde que tengo memoria, además de ser alguien frío y calculador. Perfecto para ese cargo —habló otra persona, esta vez se trataba de un anciano con más arrugas de las que tendría alguien de su edad. Rivaille alzó una ceja.

—¿Quién es?

—Soy yo, Rivaille.

Por la enorme puerta entró un rubio con pobladas cejas, de alta estatura y un cuerpo marcado, que se veía a través de las ropas. Rivaille volteó en dirección suya y se quedó congelado en el lugar.

—¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? —su mirada cambió a una de furia mezclada con dolor, algo raro viniendo de él. El otro dio un par de pasos hasta sentarse a un lado del pelinegro.

—¡Qué maneras de tratar a un viejo amigo, Rivaille! —exclamó con gracia, palmeándole la espalda un par de veces.

—No me jodas, Erwin.

Erwin Smith había sido el hermano de la mujer que alguna vez Rivaille amó. Aquél mismo quien siempre consideró como su mejor amigo, y una de las personas que lo humilló y mutiló durante su adolescencia.

* * *

. . .

* * *

El sol había caído hacía bastantes horas ya. La madrugada avanzaba y aún así Rivaille no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Había pasado bastante – más de veinte años – desde que veía a aquella persona quien tanta repugnancia le daba.

Se volteó un par de veces más en su cama hasta que decidió que no serviría de nada.

Estaba frustrado, sumamente hostigado por todo el peso que tenía que cargar últimamente. Se levantó y visitó en un cuestión de segundos para abandonar la habitación.

Sus pisadas eran firmes y retumbaban por el vacío pasillo que atravesaba. A aquella hora de la noche no estaba ninguno de sus empleados, por lo que sería el momento perfecto para ir donde quisiera sin aquellas miradas curiosas que tanto enojo le causaban. Tras doblar un par de pasillos llegó a su destino.

Abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso, despertando a la persona quien estaba dentro. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con llave y habló. Despacio, con calma, sin embargo el temor aún estaba en los ojos jade de aquella persona. Se lo vio venir.

—Desvístete.

* * *

.

.

.

úwu(?. En un principio había pensado en matar a Hanji, ¡pero no! La amo como para hacerlo ;-;

**Charlie feel like Madonna **pero... ¡Rivai es un encanto! DD: Es una delicia de persona): Adlksad sé que puede parecer hijo de fruta, pero no lo es u2u Todos sabemos que en realidad ama a Eren(? xD. Gracias por tu review:DD

**manzanaverdeypeluda** ;TodosLeHacenBullyingALosNokias):; No te preocupes, en un par de capítulos más le daré con un nokia por la cabeza(?. Gracias por comentar:DD

Antes de desaparecer en las viles sombras quiero decir que... Annie y Reiner tienen muchote que ver con este Fic, y no es solo por guerra y también otra persona... pero los dejaré con curiosidad(?. uwu Adiós~


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8:**

* * *

Un trueno resonó, advirtiendo que pronto llegaría la lluvia.

"_Desvístete"_

Su respiración se agito de sobremanera mientras deseaba que aquel momento nunca llegara, empezó a sudar frío y su bronceada tez palideció.

—Hazlo —exigió el hombre fulminándolo con la mirada. El castaño tembló de miedo y negó con la cabeza varias veces.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó acurrucándose más bajo las mantas, creyendo que lo protegerían. Rivaille se acercó un par de pasos más a él y murmuró:

—Porque quiero.

¿Porque quería?

—No lo haré —se rebeló el más joven, aún con el miedo y la adrenalina corriéndole por la sangre. El pelinegro alzó una ceja.

—Sí lo harás —dijo—, en este instante.

—Estoy dañado —trató de excusarse inútilmente. El mayor soltó una carcajada seca.

—¿Crees que me interesa?

—Podría morir.

—Entonces muere.

Rivaille se acercó a la cama del joven tal como un cazador a punto de cazar su presa. Eren lo miró horrorizado, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación; cerró sus ojos lo más fuerte que pudo y esperó que el momento llegara. Sin embargo, nada llegó. Lo único que hizo el pelinegro fue quitarle las blanquecinas sábanas de arriba. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con Rivaille a un par de metros suyo.

El hombre recostó su cuerpo contra la pared y cruzó sus brazos. Eren lo miraba expectante.

—Si no quieres salir hecho mierda como la última vez, te recomiendo que obedezcas todo lo que diré.

El castaño bajó el rostro y asintió lentamente—. ¿Por qué yo? —susurró para que aquella frase quedara en el olvido, ya que Rivaille decidió ignorarla.

El pelinegro se posicionó sobre Eren y tras tomarlo del rostro lo besó salvajemente. Introdujo una de sus manos dentro de la remera del chico y apretó fuertemente sus pezones, logrando que Eren soltara una exclamación de dolor; a continuación descendió lentamente por su cuello, dejando rastros de saliva por su camino.

—¿Acaso te gusta que abusen de ti, niño? —rió secamente el mayor, a lo que Eren tapó su rostro con uno de sus brazos. Rivaille bufó—. Bien

De un rápido movimiento volteó a Eren, haciendo que quedase bocabajo; con un tirón le quito los pantalones y boxers, dejando al aire libre su parte trasera. Se quitó de encima del chico y se desnudó de la cintura para abajo, volvió a su posición anterior y sintió como Eren luchaba por librarse de él.

—Por favor... no lo haga —pidió bajo suyo removiéndose inquieto—. Por favor...

Rivaille frunció el ceño al sentir las lágrimas del castaño salir y volvió a levantarse. Eren lo miró extrañado, aún así no dijo nada, se limitó a observarlo.

—Mastúrbate.

El rostro del chico se volvió tan rojo como un tomate y lo miró más extrañado.

—Hazlo —repitió nuevamente—. Si es que quieres sentir placer. Por mi parte jamás te tocaría, mocoso.

Pasaron los segundos y Eren aún no reaccionaba. Rivaille se molestó y, tras atraerlo a él, separó levemente sus nalgas y de una estocada lo penetró. El castaño gritó de dolor, sus fracciones se volvieron duras y, con todas sus fuerzas, trató de separarse de él. El pelinegro tiró al menor sobre el colchón, de modo que quedara bocabajo, y continuó con su labor.

—¡Deténgase! ¡Basta! —rogó desesperado, sintiendo como si sus órganos se deshicieran; trató de luchar removiéndose de un lado para el otro, sin embargo el hombre era más fuerte que él. Y eso le hacía sentir impotente—. ¡Ya déjeme! —pidió, aún así Rivaille no se detuvo.

Cada vez que lo penetraba dolía muchísimo. No habían palabras para expresar el sufrimiento que ello le causaba. Lágrimas de rabia y dolor salían de sus ojos, enfurecido consigo mismo por ser incapaz de defenderse siquiera.

—Ngh... —murmuró Rivaille cerca de su oído, llegando casi al límite. Tomó una de las manos de Eren y lo llevó a su propio miembro—. Mastúrbate —volvió a ordenar. El chico obedeció y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente, avergonzado y odiando lo que estaba haciendo. Nunca en su vida se había masturbado, y jamás pensó llegar a hacerlo con él.

De un momento a otro las estocadas fueron más fuertes y profundas, al igual que la velocidad que la mano de Eren ejercía sobre su pene. Un fina línea de sangre salió del ano del castaño, y segundos después Rivaille liberó su semilla dentro del cuerpo del chico. Eren pocos instantes después finalmente llegó al orgasmo. El mayor salió de su interior y, tras esperar que la sensación terminase, volvió a colocarse sus prendas. Le echó un vistazo al menor y sacó de su bolsillo un fajo de dinero; a continuación arrojó sobre donde el cuerpo exhausto del chico permanecía y abandonó la habitación.

—Maldita sea —susurró Eren para sí mismo, viendo la cantidad excesiva de dinero que había allí; parecía una puta barata. Y eso era lo que odiaba.

* * *

. . .

* * *

—Con que ahora te liberas con un chico, ¿eh? —rió sonoramente Erwin, deteniéndole el paso a Rivaille. Éste le dedicó una mirada fulminante e ignoró—. Vamos, Rivaille. No puedes tener resentimiento conmigo para siempre, ¿sabes?

—No me jodas, Erwin —dijo molesto el más bajo. Se dispuso a continuar su camino cuando una mano lo jaló en dirección suya—. ¿Qué diablos quieres? —preguntó de mala manera, separándose.

—Sabemos que lo hemos hecho antes, Rivaille. ¿No quieres volver a sentir placer conmigo? —musitó sonriendo levemente.

—¿Placer? —masculló enfadado el pelinegro—. ¿Llamas placer el haber abusado de mí luego de que tu hermana murió?

Erwin quedó de piedra, y de pronto su rostro dejó la feliz expresión que tenía.

—Fue tu culpa —farfulló notablemente enojado—. No pudiste protegerla.

—Yo no la obligué a que se metiera en los Juegos, y lo sabes —contraatacó—. Acéptalo, ella siempre quiso morir.

Erwin tomó de la camisa a Rivaille y lo elevó del suelo. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y luego le brindó un puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que el pelinegro cayera al piso.

—¡Tú la obligaste, maldita sea! —exclamó con dolor, acercándose un par de pasos a su acompañante—. ¡La abandonaste cuando estaba por morir!

—¡Erwin! —gritó molesto, algo raro en él—. Me dijo que la abandonara, que me fuera. ¿Qué diablos pretendieras que hiciera? ¡Ella quería que ganara y me convirtiera en el gobernador de este mugroso distrito! —se levantó finalmente del suelo, limpiándose sus ropas y escupiendo sangre a su lado.

—Maldita sea, Rivaille —se arrodilló apoyando su espalda contra la pared y se tomó la cabeza con sus manos—. La violaron, mutilaron y mataron, ¿qué diablos debí hacer entonces? Estaba enfadado conmigo mismo —susurró sintiendo cómo saladas lágrimas salían de sus ojos—. Me las desquité contigo, sabiendo el aprecio que se tenían. Lo siento, perdóname —suplicó elevando su rostro hasta toparse con la fría mirada del hombre.

—Espero que te haya hecho feliz ello, Erwin —y con éstas últimas palabras se despidió, continuando su trayecto.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Aquella noche el hombre no pudo dormir. Las pesadillas de su infancia aprecian una y otra vez, logrando despertarlo cada cinco minutos.

Luego de el mal clima que hubo toda la tarde finalmente la lluvia se desató, con grandes truenos y relámpagos azotando aquella parte del mundo.

—Mierda —masculló en voz baja, abandonando la idea de volver a dormir nuevamente; se levantó y decidió ir por un vaso de agua a la cocina.

Su paso era lento y pacífico, de vez en cuando se revolvía sus cabellos con una mano y continuaba su camino. Finalmente tras recorrerse media mansión llegó a la cocina, entró sin molestarse en encender la luz y se sirvió agua fría, aún estando en invierno.

—Rivaille —llamó desde atrás suyo, el hombre ni se inmutó, sabía de quién se trataba—. Espero que no te esté afectando el tema de que Erwin esté aquí —Hanji dio un par de pasos hasta posicionarse tras suyo. Tocó el hombro del mayor, dándole el consuelo que necesitaba pero jamás lo diría.

—¿Debería estarlo? —preguntó dándose vuelta, logrando que en el acto la mano de la mujer descendiera de su hombro—. La presencia de ese hombre no me afecta.

Hanji le miró extrañada—. Me enteré que estuvieron discutiendo hace unas horas —tomó el vaso que Rivaille había usado anteriormente y luego de lavarlo lo usó—. ¿Te pidió disculpas, verdad?

Rivaille asintió levemente en la oscuridad, sabiendo que Hanji lo vería de igual forma. Se recostó contra la pared y dijo:

—Aún piensa que fue mi culpa que ella muriera —susurró lo suficientemente alto para que ella asintiera.

—No es tu culpa —murmuró algo que Rivaille sabía—. Sin embargo, sabes que tus acciones con Eren hacen que tu estado empeore, ¿verdad? —volteó en dirección donde estaba el hombre para observar fijamente sus oscuros ojos. Ni siquiera había reaccionado, como si estuviese ausente pensando en otra cosa, pero ella sabía que no era así.

El pelinegro tras permanecer en silencio un par de minutos, decidió irse. Volvió sobre sus pasos, dando leves y cortas pisadas, sin prisa alguna. Frunció fuertemente el ceño, deteniéndose en la entrada de su habitación.

—Yo no tuve la oportunidad de librarme, Hanji. Es la única diferencia —masculló en voz baja para el vacío, ya que nadie más había por aquel pasillo.

* * *

.

.

Empieza el salseo -FeelLikeRubius-(?.

Había escrito algo que era un horrible spoiler xDDDDD Por suerte revisé el capítulo, sino hubiera arruinado todo x)

**Nata-alias-Nino** Creo que también me hubiera suicidado si mataba a Hanji, me he encariñado mucho con ella(? Yyyy nono D: Yo loveo a Erwin también, pero no sé, uno de los géneros es angst y pues... algo puede pasar xD PUEDE no estoy asegurando nada D: Pero de momento lo deseo vivito y coleando(? Es que, es que, algo tiene de THG :cc Es que es demasiado genialoso, quizás hasta algún día Eren diga que es el sinsajo(? Aslañdkjsa Ok ok no xD

**Charlie Wololo **-tira el papeleo por el aire- I came in like a wrecking ball(?

**satii** Es que, es que D: Heichou tiene que ser maltratador, está en su sangre!(? Y así lo deseamos todas:c Pero no más lemmon para ti(?.

**Maru de Kusanagi** I know:c pero yo loveo a Rivai así que sus momentos de villano se irán extinguiendo con el paso del tiempo xD.

**Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille** Adaslsalñsdad Ay, gracias ;q; Hasta me sonrojé(?. Yo a la mansión no me la imagino xD pero pues, puede que sea algo así como la de Kuroshitsuji xD Yo también amo ese anime*v* ¿Viste que ya salió el live action? Espero que llegue pronto a latinoamerica:c No sé si es un halago o no pero te agradeceré igual(? y sí, Erwin abusó sensualmente del pequeñito y poderoso cuerpo de Rivaille ;q;~ El heichou eventualmente dejará de tener fobia porque... ¡vamos! Es Yaoi, en el Yaoi pasa todo xD lolié(? con lo que le diría Eren xD Y sí, me guta el Ereiri, pero no es mi pareja favorita porque me imagino al heichou algo tsundere y no son así mi tipo de ukes favoritos(? Adaslkñ Gracias por ponerlo en fav. & follow*-*

Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus reviews, favs. y follow:D Me hacen muy feliz ;q;

Una última pregunta... ¿Les gusta el personaje de Petra en el anime/manga? ¿Qué opinan de ella? ¿La lovean como yo lo hago?:c Ok, la última pregunta no va xD Pero me gustaría saber sus opiniones para saber cómo escribirla en el fic xD (Porque por supollo que es muy importante aquí u777u)

¡Adiós! :D Nos vemos la próxima semana:3


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9:**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Rivaille amaneció con una terrible migraña, producto de las situaciones estresantes que le habían sucedido el día anterior. Por esa misma razón decidió quedarse unos instantes más allí mismo, ya que no deseaba que su dolor incrementara; él quería paz.

—¡Enano~! —irrumpió a gritos Hanji derrumbando la puerta a su paso.

Rivaille suspiró. No todas las cosas saldrían como él lo deseara.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó sin ánimos como para empezar una discusión. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos al sentir una punzada y llevó una mano a aquella zona. Antes de que la mujer pudiera responder, él advirtió: —. Antes de que respondas cualquier idiotez, cuatro ojos, no estoy de humor para tus estupideces, por lo que si se trata de algo así lárgate. Estoy con una terrible migraña.

Hanji quedó en silencio por breves segundos, sorprendida de quién sabe qué, luego trató de reír disimuladamente – cosa que no logró – y exclamó: —¡Ha ha ha! ¡Es la primera vez que te veo así! —su risa incrementó, al igual que la ira del hombre.

Rivaille abrió sus ojos por primera vez desde que la mujer entró – sin su permiso – a la habitación, y un tick nervioso apareció en una de sus delgadas cejas.

—¡Ha ha ha! ¡El enano con migra... —no pudo terminar su frase ya que el pelinegro le había lanzado una lámpara de su mesa de luz. Desafortunadamente – para Rivaille – la mujer poseía muy buenos reflejos por lo que esquivó su ataque.

—No colmes mi inexistente paciencia, cuatro ojos. Cállate y habla de una vez —masajeó repetidas veces el puente de su nariz, rogándole al Dios en el que no creía para impedir asesinar a aquella fastidiosa mujer.

Hanji soltó un par de "disimuladas" – según ella – risas y tras acomodar sus lentes procedió a hablar: —Eren quiere hablar contigo —dijo.

Rivaille alzó una ceja, prestándole atención por primera vez. —¿El mocoso qué temas tiene para hablar conmigo? —preguntó volviendo a recostarse—. Dile que se largue.

—¡Pues lo siento, enano! Me dijo que era urgente —exclamó dirigiéndose a la puerta, tomó del brazo al individuo que estaba del otro lado y empujándolo le hizo entrar—. Estaré fuera, no se te ocurra propasarte, Rivaille —anunció seriamente, luego se fue dejándolos solos.

Eren quedó con la vista hacia el piso y notoriamente nervioso. Rivaille elevó la cabeza – pues estaba recostado – y habló:

—¿Qué quieres?

El muchacho no respondió, seguramente debatiéndose internamente entre hablar o irse. El pelinegro esperó a que el castaño hablara, sin embargo carecía de paciencia, por lo que volvió a repetir:

—¿Qué quieres? —al notar que el chico no respondía, él dijo: —. Escúchame, mocoso. Si viniste es porque tienes un tema del cual decirme, ¿verdad? Así que habla de una maldita vez.

Eren apretó sus puños y por primera vez alzó el rostro, encontrándose con los fríos orbes de Rivaille fulminándolo.

—Eh —comenzó a titubear—. Desde hace varios días vengo escuchando que hay rumores acerca de una guerra, ¿es verdad? —preguntó, mordiéndose levemente el labio sin darse cuenta. Rivaille captó la acción.

—Lo es —confirmó. La mueca del chico cambió a una de terror puro—. Aún así, no son temas que a pequeños mocosos como tú les incumba.

Eren apretó aún más sus puños, hasta el punto en que casi la sangre dejaba de circular y clavó sus uñas en el centro de éstas. Observó a Rivaille dar un bostezo disimuladamente. Su ira creció.

—¡Claro que lo es! —exclamó. El mayor volteó el rostro y dejó las colchas en su lugar—. ¡Envió a Armin a ese distrito suicida! ¡Podría estar muerto! ¡Claro que es de mi incumbencia lo que sucede en los distritos!

Rivaille rió.

—No. No lo es —negó—. Tu pequeño amante seguramente esté bajo tierra en este mismo instante, por lo que deberías de asumirlo. Tan sólo te preocupa la seguridad suya, ¿no estoy en lo correcto? —preguntó sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta—. Eres solo un mocoso, no podrías hacer mucho aún sabiendo que él —dijo, refiriéndose a Armin— podría estar muerto.

Eren enloqueció con el sólo pensar de que el rubio podría estar muerto.

—¡No lo está! ¡Armin definitivamente está vivo! —afirmó ciegamente, aún así confiaba en que el muchacho estaría sano y coleando—. ¡Él me lo prometió!

"_**Rivaille... estaré bien. Te lo prometo**__"_

—¡Las promesas no se cumplen! Las personas juran cosas sabiendo que les sucederá exactamente lo contrario a sus palabras, con tal de hacerte sentir mejor. Acéptalo de una vez, es la realidad.

Eren se sorprendió por la reacción de aquel hombre quien pensaba no tenía sentimientos. Aquello lo hizo sonreír.

—¿Usted también tiene una persona así? —preguntó—. Ya sabe... una persona a quien ama con todo su ser —la expresión del hombre se tornó aún más sombría y el muchacho se arrepintió de haber hecho tal pregunta.

Jamás pensó que él respondería.

—_Tenía _—susurró inconscientemente olvidándose por un segundo de con quién hablaba—. Pero las cosas no son para siempre.

... Y nuevamente había regresado a la postura del chico malo.

"_**Jamás te dejaríamos solo, Rivaille. Te volverías loco**__"_

Habían mentido, pero a la vez habían acertado. Rivaille estaba desorientado, quizás hasta el punto de realmente estar mal.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Eren salió pensativo de la oficina del mayor: "¿Qué persona importante había tenido? ¿Ella era la razón por la cual era así? ¿Qué sucedió entre ellos?" eran algunas de las miles de preguntas que tenía en su mente. Sin embargo, sabía que jamás podrían ser respondidas; aquello lo hizo suspirar. Por aquellos instantes se olvidó de odio que él le tenía al pelinegro, porque sabía que Rivaille también cargaba con sus propios demonios.

—¡Eren! —gritó alguien a sus espaldas. El susodicho volteó y se encontró con Hanji corriendo hacia él—. Lamento el haberme ido cuando hablabas con Rivaille... eh... ¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes? —preguntó nerviosa, observando cómo reaccionaría el menor.

Él negó.

—No —dijo—, simplemente le dije lo que tenía por decirle y nada más.

—Me alegra saberlo —sonrió.

Eren asintió con la cabeza y se despidió. Unos metros antes de entrar a su habitación alguien lo tomó por atrás, impidiéndole moverse o intentar quejarse.

—Escucha —susurró esa persona a su oído—. Sé lo que ese despreciable hombre te ha estado haciendo, y quieres venganza, ¿cierto? —sus palabras eran frías y con un tono burlesco en ellas—. Te ofrezco un trato, ¿aceptas?

Eren no se movió, temía hasta respirar. Simplemente escuchaba las palabras de aquella persona.

* * *

. . .

* * *

—¡Rivaille! —entró, donde momentos antes había estado el castaño, Erwin con la expresión seria y – cabía decir – levemente asustada. El nombrado enfocó su vista hacia él y con tono aburrido respondió:

—¿Qué quieres, Erwin? Más vale que sea algo importante, no estoy de humor.

—¡Lo es! —afirmó—. Han descubierto infiltrados aquí, en la mansión.

La sorpresa en el rostro del mayor era inigualable. ¿Qué significaba ello? ¿Había tenido intrusos viviendo bajo su techo?

—¿_Quién o quiénes son_? —preguntó levantándose. Al diablo todo. Hoy **definitivamente** no era su día.

—Historia Reiss —dijo. Rivaille le miró con el ceño fruncido, ¿le estaba tomado el pelo? Él no tenía ninguna persona con ese nombre allí. _Ah, falsa identificación_ pensó—; supongo que aquí la conocen como Christa Renz.

¿Christa era su infiltrada?

—¿Dónde está ahora? —preguntó frunciendo aún más el ceño.

—No lo sabemos. Su paradero es desconocido y... —temió decirlo por las respuestas tal como "No me interesa" del hombre, aún así le informaría—, al niño de los Jaëger no lo encuentran en ningún lado.

¿Christa era la infiltrada... y había secuestrado a Eren?.

**Confirmado: Ése era el peor día para Rivaille.**

* * *

.

.

.

Desde aquí empieza el verdadero salseo(?.

Lamento realmente no poder responder a sus comentarios, aún así los leí y muchas gracias *-* Además agradezco que hayan respondido la pregunta de cómo les caía Petra -corazón-

La laptop no me agarra la señal de wi-fii por lo que estoy escribiendo desde la tab... ¡y es realmente molesto! ;-; Muy muy incómodo se me hace.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10:**

* * *

"_¿Qué harás?_" era lo único que escuchaba de todos a su alrededor. ¿Que qué haría? Ni él mismo lo sabía; sería a la primera guerra que se enfrentaría y – por muy calculador que fuese – sabía que no era para nada fácil.

Y para finalizar, el mocoso había sido secuestrado. Él, sólo él había desaparecido, él de entre docenas de sirvientes que tenía en la mansión. ¿Para qué lo necesitaban? Era un mocoso que no servía para nada más que llorar.

—Tks —murmuró molesto para sí mismo.

Christa o Historia, cual sea su verdadero nombre, había estado trabajando para él desde hacía bastantes años y – a pesar de ser de la edad de Eren – era una de las más inteligentes que tenía. ¿Entonces _por qué_?

—Rivaille —llamó desde atrás suyo Hanji, deteniéndole el paso.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con mal humor sin voltearse a verla.

—¿Estás bien?

Un tick se formó en una de sus cejas.

—Lo estoy —respondió y continuó su camino.

¿Que si estaba bien? ¿Cómo se supondría que lo estaría con las cosas que le estaban pasando? ¡Claro que no lo estaba! Necesitaba descansar, tomarse un tiempo para pensar en sus cosas ¿y se le venía una guerra encima? Era imposible el estar bien en aquella situación.

Suspiró y entró a su habitación.

"**Para Rivaille"**

Leyó que decía en un pequeño sobre blanco encima de su mesa de luz.

¿Cuándo había llegado ahí?. ¿Acaso era tan poca su seguridad para que entrasen a su habitación y depositasen cosas sin que nadie se diera cuenta? Frunció el ceño.

"_Tenemos con nosotros a Eren Jaëger. Sin embargo, no te preocupes, aún estoy en el distrito. Si lo quieres de regreso ven solo a la vieja casa en la que solías vivir este jueves a las 18:00. _

_No se te olvide, si no quieres que Jaëger viva lo mismo que tu difunta hermana"_

—¿Qué diablos es esto? —susurró enfadado. Hizo añicos la carta en cuestión de segundos y apretó los dientes fuertemente.

¿Cómo sabían lo sucedido con su hermana? Acaso... ¿habían sido ellos? ¿Ella tenía conexiones con _esa_ persona?

Volvió a suspirar. Necesitaba respuestas. Y ella se las daría.

_Dos días._

* * *

. . .

* * *

—¡Ey, Armin! —gritaron. El susodicho volteó y sonrió, alzando una de sus manos para corresponder el saludo—. ¿Quieres ir por algo?

—¿Algo como qué? —preguntó sonriendo.

—No sé... ¿una bebida?

Armin rió y asintió. —Vamos —fue lo que dijo para que ambos emprendieran su viaje hasta el más cercano almacén.

Lo cierto era que su vida allí era... pacífica, si es que se le podía decir así; sabía a la perfección que varios de los compañeros con los que había ingresado al distrito habían sido mutilados cruelmente en busca de la información que, por supuesto, ellos no sabían. Sin embargo, él no fue ni sería tan imprudente para dejarle saber al resto de aquella gente que él no pertenecía allí, que era un agente en busca de información.

Aún así, nunca dejó ni dejaría de pensar en Eren. Unos días luego de que llegara al primer distrito comenzaron los rumores de que Rivaille estaba "descargando" su frustración sexual con Eren. Y aquello lo hizo dudar.

—Eh, Armin. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Marco, uno de los chicos con los que había llegado allí y amigo de la infancia.

—Marco... ¿no sabes nada acerca de los rumores que se escuchaban cuando llegamos? —preguntó pensativo.

—¿Rumores? —rió levemente—, ¿cómo pretendes que me acuerde de los rumores que pasaron hace cerca de dos meses? —preguntó, sin embargo al ver la expresión de Armin decidió contarle—. Aparentemente es verdad que Rivaille-san había estado... abusando —le costó pronunciar aquella palabra, ya que conocía a Eren desde que eran niños y le dolía pensar en lo que podría haberle pasado—, pero los rumores han parado prácticamente desde que declararon guerra.

Armin asintió y suspiró: —Entiendo —dijo—. Vamos... aún no hemos comprado nada —animó hasta entrar a la tienda, siendo seguido en silencio por Marco.

—_Espero que ella se encuentre bien_ —pensó el rubio.

* * *

. . .

* * *

—¿Entonces? —preguntó observando fijamente sus ojos. Él pareció dudar, no sabía qué contestar.

—No lo sé —dijo al fin, obteniendo un suspiro por parte de su acompañante—. Lo odio, lo detesto con todo mi ser... pero ya es demasiado. Sin él el distrito entero estaría devastado... serían demasiadas muertes por una persona —miró el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, temiendo por la reacción de la chica.

—Bien... bien. Entiendo —aceptó—, pero por favor piénsalo, Eren. Eres nuestra única salvación... Hay que aprovechar esta guerra para salvarlos, me entiendes, ¿cierto? —el castaño asintió.

—Lo pensaré, Historia.

Ambos asintieron y un brutal silencio decoró la vieja casa.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Luego de aquella conversación el chico salió de la vieja choza destrozada, con una capa sobre sí para que nadie le reconociera. Se encontraba pensativo, y no era para menos, ya que técnicamente el destino de la ciudad dependía de sus manos. _Era él o ellos_

—Agh —se quejó tomándose la cabeza con las manos, jalándose fuertemente el cabello. ¡Él no sabía! Tan siquiera tenía quince años, aquellas decisiones no eran para que él las decidiera. Dio un par de pasos más hasta notar que la noche ya estaba cayendo, y el miércoles se aproximaba.

"_Cualquier duda que tengas, cuando él venga por ti la aclararás_"

¿Qué diablos tenía Rivaille? ¿Cuál era su pasado, tan perturbador, que lo llevó a ser como era?

—_Hay personas que ocultan su desesperación en acciones violentas_ —recordó las palabras que Armin sabiamente le había dicho hacía bastante tiempo atrás, en las épocas en las que no tenían mayores preocupaciones que buscar qué comer.

El rubio había tenido razón. Eren lo vivió, tomó casi las mismas reacciones que Rivaille había tenido cuando perdió a su familia en la guerra; sintió aquel sufrimiento que no te dejaba dormir por noches enteras, aquella culpa que te atacaba sin descanso, aquella misma sensación que día tras día te hacía pensar "_¿Por qué no hice algo?_"

—¿Qué piensas? —una cabellera rubia se asomó por detrás del chico, llamando su atención. Eren sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada... pensaba en mi familia —admitió. Historia asintió tristemente.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó preocupada, apoyando una mano en el hombro del castaño en señal de apoyo. El menor rió levemente y miró el estrellado cielo, contemplado maravillado lo hermoso que podía llegar a ser.

—Es sólo que... —susurró, para sus palabras quedar colgadas en el aire. Historia dio un pequeño suspiro y se retiró, sabiendo que necesitaba estar solo.

Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de la helada brisa que corría por el aire azotara contra su rostro. Colocó su puño en el lugar donde estaba su corazón, en silencio, escuchando sus suaves latidos y el sonar de su respiración. Retuvo el aire por breves instantes, y al soltarlo suspiró tristemente.

—Me hubiera gustado que las cosas no resultaran así, Rivaille. Creo que... hubiéramos podido llevarnos bien —susurró observando como una estrella fugaz surcaba el cielo para desaparecer rápidamente. Sonrió y dio media vuelta, volviendo a entrar en la vieja casa.

Rivaille sólo podía sentir dolor. Era ese único sentimiento, aquel mismo que le ahogaba cada noche; lo entendía, con todo su ser lo hacía, y quería liberarlo.

Se paró frente a la única persona que había allí, quien se encontraba calentándose las manos con un improvisado fuego que habían hecho, y captó su atención. Ella le miró extrañado, él endureció su expresión.

—Acepto.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de ella y asintió entusiasmada.

* * *

.

.

.

(?.

**Kholoe** Es que esa es la idea, hacerlos cortos y dejar en suspenso(? xDD En realidad es que no me sé qué más escribir y lo corto ahí... disculpa si son muy cortos ;-; Ya los próximos capítulos se aclararán y verás qué sucede con ellos~ Saludos:D

**Charlie troll** Es que, es que, es que D: Te iba a decir algo pero me di cuenta que sería spoiler xDD pero es importante lo que está pasando D:

**manzanaverdeypeluda **Lo siento por hacerlos cortos ;-; Es que por una parte tengo que dejarlos así, ya sabes, para dejar la emoción(?

**Annie lestrange** Añldaskdsa pues la intriga durará hasta, em... quizás un par de caps más xD

**kat **Muchas gracias por decir que te gustó alsdas:D Pues, no sé qué decirte xD pero si te quedó alguna duda de los capítulos me lo dices e intento aclarártelo, sin hacer spoiler c:

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs. & follows *-* Me hacen muy feliz añsldk -corazón gay-

¡Nos vemos! :D


End file.
